Revenge
by MintCornetto
Summary: Six children go to a pizzeria, hoping to play with the animatronics and have lots of fun. But then, their lives are ruined thanks to a man. A puppet gives them life, and what they seek isn't fun at all. Rated T 'cause it's FNaF. Also, Golden Freddy is female, and most of the story centrates in her. It may change later...
1. Chapter 1: Fun Day

-"Mom, can we go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria? My friends say there are animatronics. Plus, we can eat pizzas!" A twelve-years-old kid named Ryan was begging his mom.

-"Honey, I told you that we can't go today, maybe tomorrow, but your siblings are coming too."

-"But mom, I'm-"He didn't finish his sentence since his 8 years old sister was coming.

-"Ryan, I'm not taking you unless you stop asking" His mother, Mallory, wasn't so sure about this, but as long as her children were happy, she would be happy.

The two kids were close together, as best friends, they enjoyed being together, but since Ryan was Sarah's twin brother, but she was a girl, and even 8 years older than Brian (they had confused with their names lots of times, but there was nothing to worry about), they had different points of view about everything, an exception for pizza, games and animals.

15 minutes ago, in other part of the city, another kid named Bob was wondering if he really wanted to go to the pizzeria, while he had time, since he had guitar classes during afternoons.

He had always been a shy guy, but he managed to get a couple of friends in school, including Ryan. After a couple minutes, he decided to call some friends to go tomorrow to the pizzeria. After all, what could possibly go wrong? Well, everything, though these kids didn't know.

Afterwards a couple of calls to his friends Ryan, Finn and Daisy, and managed to convince them to go, he was debating about who's the best, Toy Freddy or Toy Bonnie.

Thanks to seeing Toy Bonnie, which he called Bonbon, he started to like guitars, and finally got one.

He enjoyed interacting with Bonbon and Teddy, that's how he called Toy Freddy, since they are the ones that like playing games with boys, BB had never talked to him, since Bob didn't like him a lot, and Chickadee, how he called Toy Chica, was always talking with the girls, and that puppet just scared him with his creepy smile.

Also, he only talked to the Marionette to receive his plushies. But something was wrong about them, because Vixey, Toy Foxy, wasn't white, he was actually red, and Bonbon was, purple? But he's supposed to be blue! Last time he went, he heard some teenagers discussing about the "old animatronics". Are there MORE than 6 animatronics?

He had that in mind meanwhile he was putting on his favorite pajama ready to sleep. After all, he was going to hang out tomorrow at Freddy's.

The next day, he was the first one to arrive, so he waited for his friends to come. His parents left him alone since he was 10 years old, though his friend Ryan was 12, Daisy was 9 and Finn was 11. They had different opinions, but yet they were still friends.

Finn was the next one to arrive, and Daisy arrived just a few seconds later. Bob was happy to see them again, so he just ran to them, only to receive a warning from one of the employees.

-"Kiddo, you have to follow the rules, or otherwise I'll have to call your parents" The employee was in his later twenties and had strange purple eyes, so he scared Bob.

_"__People can have purple eyes? I've never seen someone like him before". _Bob knew something about him was wrong, though he didn't care a lot.

-"Bob! Over here!" Bob heard Daisy's voice and decided to follow it. He found his friends, and get over a table to ask for pizza. They talked for about 15 minutes when they heard Ryan talking to them. The whole crew was there!

-"Hope you don't mind my siblings came here too, so I have to keep an eye on Brian, since Sarah doesn't want to." Ryan said as he sat on the table.

-"I guess its okay, but I'm NOT paying for what they eat! Who knows if they can eat a whole pizza those 2!" Daisy said as Finn and Bob chuckled.

-"Calm down, I brought money with me!"

-"That means that you're paying our food too?"

-"No way!"

-"Then why you brought money?"

-"Because-"

-"Stop arguing you too! We came here to play and eat, not argue!" Finn said as the other exchanged glances.

-"Hey kids! I'm your friend, Golden Freddy!" A tall, golden figure standed beside them.

The kids weren't scared, since they thought it was just another animatronic, maybe he could be Teddy's brother! Though he seemed old and he was missing an ear.

-"Who are you? Are you a new member of the band?" Sarah said, surprising the others, since she hardly talked to anyone.

-"Yes! You know, there are more members of the band in the backstage, and they want to make a party with you!" The golden bear spoke as the children heard in disbelief.

-"Really? Are we going to meet them?" Ryan spoke without hesitating.

-"Yes! You only have to follow me! I also have a cake so we can have a special party!"

-"We have nothing to loose, let's go!"

-"Hurray!" The kids celebrated as they thought of Ryan as their leader, they followed his commands when needed.

The 6 children followed the bear to the parts and service room, without saying a word. Since he _was _an animatronic, they believed him, and followed him-worst decision of their lives.

Entering the room, they saw a chicken? Duck? Whatever. They also saw a bear, a bunny and a pirate fox. The kids were petrified; they hadn't seen anything like this. Before they could say a word, they heard the door closing, and the bear was taking out his head, to reveal, the same human who had purple eyes!

The human went to Finn, stabbing him on the neck. This made him want to cry or scream, but the pain was unbearable. He went on Bob, making the same, and then to Daisy and Ryan. Sarah tried to hide, but there was nowhere to hide, she couldn't escape, but then she noticed her little brother was missing. Did he left before the man revealed himself?

After a few minutes, he felt a cold hand touch her back, and she tried to scream, only to feel the same hand in her mouth.

The Marionette couldn't do anything, but feel rage, as he is the same one who murdered him.

_He went to Fredbear's Family Diner to his party, but no one came. He had invited all of his classmates, why was no one there? He was waiting for his mom and dad to come, only to see his aunt there with him._

_-"I'm sorry, Mom and Dad aren't coming" He felt his heart broke as he heared those words._

_-"When will they come?" He had a bit of hope in his question as he just wanted his parents with him._

_-"They aren't coming back. I'm so sorry. But I'm going to take care of you. I promise."_

_What? His parents weren't coming? What happened to them? Where they…dead?_

_He felt a liquid emerging from his eyes. He was crying. Nothing could make this day worse. Well, at least he thought. _

_He ran out of the restaurant and stayed there crying. His aunt couldn't make anything to make him feel better, nothing could change the facts._

_Why did he run outside? Was he trying to run from his fear, anger and sadness? Why he couldn't stop crying? He was asking himself these questions as he continued crying._

_He heard some noises. The noises seemed to be from behind of him._

_He saw the purple-eyed man standing in front of him._

_-"Are you okay? What's the matter?" The man asked as the kid continued to cry._

_The kid wanted to tell him everything, his voice has warm and it made him feel better; he seemed trustworthy. Well, that wasn't going to be a secret after all._

_Before he could answer, he saw the man take out a knife. Why did he need a knife? Then he thought. Is he going to kill him? He felt pain in his neck. The pain was unbearable, he couldn't scream or ask for help, he couldn't even move. He wanted to say sorry to his aunt, just for going outside without her permission._

_Then blackness came, and he woke up, but he felt… different. He saw his hands, well, his claws. He was astonished. He had seen that hands in the restaurant before. That are the Marionette's hands! Why were they now his hands? Wait… did he turned into the Marionette? He got out of the box he was inside, just for see that he couldn't walk. Maybe that's why the puppet never gets out of his gift box. He tried to walk, and he was waling! But, his feet weren't in the floor. He realized he was floating instead, and scream in shock. He wanted to see if he could change his creepy smile, or at least erase those, tears? What did he has in his eyes? Were them real tears? Why did he has tears? He started to walk around the restaurant. He wanted desperately something, but what? Was it revenge? Yes, he wanted to revenge his death, but how? How can he kill someone? Was he able to do it? He tried to figure out how to kill people and clear evidence, and thought of it. He could kill night guards, since they're always alone and don't carry guns, and stuff them into spare suits he saw in a room. Yeah, his plan was perfect. But then the manager came and give him a music box. Then he winded it, and the music it came from it was… relaxing._

_But he was still going to kill the guards._

Marionette was remembering everything, and suddenly realized that he hadn't come out of his box to help the kids, and he had to start his show again.

At the end of the day, he went out to the parts and service room, just to find 5 dead children on the floor. He stared at them, and even though he had that smile on his face, he was crying inside. Now is when he understands why he has painted tears and smile. He couldn't help the kids now, but he had to figure out how to bring them back. His job was only to give gifts, not to help dead children. Wait, he can give them gifts! He quickly got 5 gift boxes and put the old animatronics' heads on them. But there are just 4 original/old animatronics! He didn't want to put them inside the "new and improved" since the pizzeria could close if the animatronics smelled to dead corpses. He saw the "Golden Freddy" (aka Fredbear) suit, the same one used to lure the children to that room. He needed a spare suit, and in front of him there was one. He put the head on the gift box and started to give gifts to the children. He started with Ryan, placed a gift on his side and moved on to Bob, setting another gift box at his side. He went over Daisy and placed her a gift. Then it was Finn's turn, so he did the same. He took the fifth gift box and searched the other boy, but he was surprised seeing that the "boy" was really a girl, and had a similar face to Ryan's. Why were people so cruel and mean?

As he had done it with the others, he gently placed the gift box at her side, still crying inside. He went again with Ryan, opened the box for him, and stared a few seconds at the Freddy Fazbear's head. Without hesitating, he did the same with Bob, without even looking at the Bonnie the Bunny's head. They had tried to repair the old animatronics, failing, so they left them in that room, without even touching them. He had to admit that those creepy-looking maroon eyes seemed lifeless. He remembered he was now giving the children life, and he had to be quickly enough to finish it before it was 12 AM, knowing the night guard would came, see the corpses, and freak out. The puppet went with Daisy, and took out of the box the Chica the Chicken's head, staring at it while remembering that most kids would call her a "duck" or even confuse with her saying she was a "he", but the second part was changed with the toy models. Marionette opened Finn's gift and placed the Foxy the Pirate Fox's head at his side. He remembered that he was a very brave-looking pirate, but that changed with the toy models, he was now a girl, called Toy Foxy. That was the most dramatic change out of all, followed by Bonbon, who now seemed to be a girl too, but had a male's voice.

He went with Sarah again, opened her gift and placed the head at her side.

After remembering his horrible past again, he stuffed the children in their respective suits. Ryan was going to be Freddy, Bob was going to be called Bonnie, Daisy was going to enjoy being a girl and not a boy animatronic called Chica, Finn was going to be happy to be our hero Foxy, but Sarah wasn't going to like being in a suit with no endoskeleton, no eyes and male-looking, but she wouldn't care about it when Marionette showed them the Joy Of Creation, by stuffing guards into suits.

A few minutes later, the kids-now animatronics, opened their eyes, and remembered everything it had just happened to them. Being an exception Goldie, since she was like a hallucination, and could teleport herself, so she went to explore her new "home".

-"Is someone else here?" Bob asked as he surprised himself with his new voice.

-"Yeah! I'm here too! What happened to us? Why are we animals?" Ryan was astonished, but he didn't care a lot, he was angry, he wanted answers, and he wanted them NOW.

-"Guys, why I'm I a strange, old looking Chickadee?" Daisy liked her voice, even though it was robotic, she felt her own voice calmed and warm.

-"I-I'm scar-scared… I'm a kind of a red pirate!" Finn watched in amusement his hand and hook as we moved them.

-"He killed you. He killed me too. I know what it feels, but it's okay, in few time you'll get used to it. You," Marionette said while pointing at Ryan "You are now Freddy Fazbear, the bunny is Bonnie, the chicken is Chica, and the fox is Foxy, you are old versions of the animatronics that are on stage right now."

-"I don't care for the names! I just want to know if my siblings are okay! Where are they?" Freddy was hesitating a bit. He couldn't see his sibling anywhere in the room.

-"Your sister is somewhere else in the pizzeria. Your brother is alright." The puppet answered the question as he entered the room.

-"Who-who are you-you?" Foxy said scared as he saw the creepy puppet walk across the room. Bonnie and Chica were speechless, they were astonished. They had hundreds of questions to ask, and no time.

-"I'm Marionette. I gave you life."

-"Why are we inside these animatronics then? We are dead, aren't we? The man killed us, right?" Freddy was the only one who wasn't astonished as the others and he wanted answers, and that is what he is going to get.

-"The man killed you all, including your sister. I felt bad for you, so I gave you gifts, the gifts of life, and you are here now. If you want, you can roam until 12 AM, and then I'll show you the Joy Of Creation." The puppet answered the questions as the others looked surprised.

-"The Joy Of… Creation?" What's that?" Bob needed to know what the puppet was talking about.

-"I'll show you all at 12 o' clock. Just search the fifth one and explore your new home."

The puppet walked-well, floated back to his box, leaving the poor animatronics alone.

Then Freddy heard some giggles. His sister's giggles. He searched the place in which the sound was coming from, only to see the Golden Freddy suit in a limp position in front of him.

-"Hi bro, surprised as well, I see." Golden Freddy said as she looked to the scared faces of the 4 animatronics.-"Never seen a living dead child in an old, blood-covered suit, uh? Me either, I just heard everything that the creepy puppet said."

-"Sis, if I'm Freddy, Bob is Bonnie, Daisy is Chica, and Finn is Foxy, who are you?"

-"I wonder that too. I seem to be a golden version of you, like…um… Golden Freddy?"

-"Whatever, who cares about who we are? Let's explore the rooms we have never seen in this pizzeria before it's 12 AM." Chica said as she walked to the exit, with some trouble moving her new legs.

-"Guess no-nothing bad can ha-happen if we take a-a trip, right?" Foxy said to his friends, a bit worried about his family. He would never see them again. Would they miss him? Or would they _forget _him?

-"Hey, what about we ask Marion about the Joy Of Creation? I don't know why it's oddly familiar, as if I have heard of it somewhere else, but it may be just my mind"

Bonnie said, after being quiet some few minutes, surprising everyone else in the room, since he hardly talks, just when it's necessary or when making a joke, he never talked seriously about something.

-"You guys can go with him, I'll take a look to the "toy" animatronics. Maybe I can turn them on and check if they recognize me as another of them, confuse me with Toy Freddy or… think I'm a lost child and lead me to the office…" Goldie said as she walked out of the room.

-"Sarah… be careful…" Freddy said with a worried look in his face as he watched his sister leave the room.

Goldie hesitated for a few seconds and turned back, faced his brother and talked to him another time before leaving the room.

-"Bro, I'm not Sarah anymore, as well as you're not Ryan, I'm Goldie. You're Freddy. We have to face our fears no matter what."

All of them were astonished. Aren't they humans anymore? Are they now soulless machines? Somehow they wanted to know the answers, but wouldn't like to hear them.


	2. Chapter 2: New Start

**Author's note:**

**Hi there! Hope whoever reads this chapter likes it n,n**

**Btw, I own the "poem" I wrote in the chapter. I don't own nothing more than the fanfic and that "poem", since Scott owns Five Nights At Freddy's and the characters.**

Goldie walked around the show stage, turning on Toy Bonnie. He quickly reacted and faced Goldie.

-"Toy Freddy, where are the kids? Are we in the wrong room?" Bonbon said as he looked around, searching any kid.

Goldie looked her new body and saw she had nothing in common with Toy Freddy, but being both bear animatronics. She turned him off. She would have really liked if the animatronic recognized her as a kid. She didn't know why, she just would've liked it. Maybe she just needed to talk to someone about her feelings. She went to the office, then took a paper and a pencil. She thought about writing her feelings, and started making a poem.

_Some little children_

_Happily playing around_

_They saw a golden bear_

_They decided to follow him_

_Being the worst decision ever_

_6 little children_

_Were lured into the room_

_One of them hid_

_Just waiting not to hear screams_

_The others waited for it to end_

_5 little children_

_The man made his way into one_

_He quickly did a movement_

_Covered his mouth_

_Whispered in his ear_

_Them blackness came_

_4 little children_

_One of them tried to run_

_He fell in the process_

_The man went over to him_

_The child started to cry_

_Then blackness came_

_3 little children_

_With a worried look in her face_

_The man walked over to her_

_She turned her head to see him_

_But it was too late_

_Then darkness came_

_2 little children_

_Scared enough for moving_

_They hugged each other_

_Scared for the worst_

_The man came to him_

_Then darkness came_

_1 little children_

_Tried to hide_

_She couldn't even run_

_She couldn't even react_

_She hoped for the best_

_Then blackness came_

_1 evil murderer_

_Was happy for that_

_The cameras recorded_

_But he was the guard_

_He threw the tapes_

_Then evilly grinned_

_5 lost souls_

_Were hoping for the best_

_They suddenly woke up_

_With an animatronic's head_

_They seeked for revenge_

_Then crazily grinned_

She didn't noticed she had written a whole poem during 10 minutes, she read it, and she was proud of herself. She had drown those feelings, even though some of them knew how to swim and survived, she was feeling better. And she hoped the Joy Of Creation was going to make her even happier, after all, everything had gone wrong, and nothing could go worse than everything this past hours. She wanted to share the poem with her friends, with Marionette, she wanted them to know how she felt.

-"Go to the parts and service room, I'm going to tell you the rules of the _Joy Of Creation_!" Everyone heard the puppet's happy voice echoing through the whole building. They returned to the room and waited for the doll to come.

After a few minutes he arrived, and talked to them:

-"Each of you has different and special rules for the game. We will go to the office at the end of the hall. I'm going for the guard if my music stops playing. Bonnie, you'll be the first one to leave. You can go through the left vent or the main hall. You have to stay at least 30 seconds on each room, and then enter the guard's office. Then, if you don't see him, return to the main hall, and repeat everything again. Chica, you'll go after Bonnie and you'll follow the same pattern as him, with an exception being that you'll be at the right vent and will never go through the hall into the office. Foxy, you can go wherever and whenever you want to, but you'll go to the office through the hall only, and you'll leave if the guard flashes light to you. Freddy, you'll be the last one to leave and will only go through the main hall, if you don't see the guard, repeat everything. Fredbe- Goldie, you will appear on the office whenever you want to, and if the guard quickly raises the monitor, you'll leave. Everyone understood? I'm not repeating again." The puppet said to all of them as everyone nodded.

-"And what if we catch a night guard?" Goldie asked, with a hint of hope with it.

-"We will stuff him or her into a suit, and the guard will finally know the Joy of Creation." Marion answered as everyone switched from looking to each other to looking Marionette until Goldie nodded in agreement.

-"I don't really have anything else to loose_. It doesn't matter._" Goldie didn't have much to say, but then she took the paper with her poem and read it in front of everyone.

They all looked worried, especially Freddy, since they thought she may already have lost her sanity-or the remains of it. They couldn't really blame her, they were humans just a few hours ago, but talking with each other made everything easier.

-"Let's start the game!" Goldie playfully said as if nothing had happened just a few seconds ago.

They heard the children's happy noises as the night guard entered the office. Then everyone started to do what they're supposed to.

Bonnie went to the main hall at 1 o' clock, and Chica was just behind. Goldie decided just to appear in the office, but when the guard saw her, screamed out in shock. Goldie just grinned and jumped at him, making him scream louder than before. She took him to the prize corner, and the puppet was very proud of her, it was the easiest way from getting the guard.

The puppet slowly reached the backstage room and Goldie stuffed her first guard into a suit. The others but Marion and Goldie watched in horror as the guard screamed and struggled for his life, but the other 2 were smiling as nothing bad was happening.

At the end, all of them were covered in blood, but Marionette helped them to get clean.

The puppet and Golden went to the prize corner after cleaning, while the others stayed in the office. Why did they _kill_ him? Did he really deserve to _die_?

The original animatronics were confused as they couldn't think of killing someone.

They tried to search an explanation for killing the guard.

-"W-why di-did they ki-killed the gu-guard?" Foxy asked after minutes that were long as hours for them.

-"Maybe, maybe because he is mean." Chica tried to answer, but she had no other thing in mind.

-"Because he could be the one who murdered us. Or he could be trying to murder MORE kids." Marionette answered making everyone jump at hearing the voice, since they thought he had stayed in the prize corner.

-"That doesn't make sense! He didn't have the purple eyes like the mean man who killed us! His eyes were brown! Why did you kill him?" Bonnie asked, millions of questions wanting to be answered in his little robotic mind.

-"As if he was so important" Goldie half-whispered to the other. Maybe she was going insane, but maybe she just wanted revenge, or maybe she wanted to gain the puppet's trust! Bonnie thought of all these as he opened his rabbit ears to hear the doll's answer.

-"He doesn't deserve to live. We all were kids, we deserved to live, as the opposite of him. But we died, so he had to die too." Marion answered but just made more questions in Freddy's mind.

-"Wait, you were murdered too?" Freddy asked hoping to get an answer quickly. But as he blinked, he saw Marionette wasn't there anymore. "_Maybe he left before I asked him, or he doesn't want to talk about this._" Freddy thought. "_But how did he managed to create a game including killing people by his own?_" The thoughts just keep on getting bigger for all animatronic. All of them thought the same, but Foxy.

-"The lad be right." Foxy spoke as he started using his pirate accent. "All people be tha same. We need ta stop 'em from killing." The others watched without believing any single word. It was strange for him to say that, and the pirate accent didn't help.

-"Finn, you know-"Freddy started to speak but got interrupted by Foxy.

-"My name be Foxy, not Finn."

-"Finn-Foxy, whatever. What he has done to us is not related with guards. We need to stop them. Maybe they're insane."

-"Ye think yer own sister be insane?"

-"Yes-no… Maybe… Just a bit…" Freddy started hesitating. He was always right, why was he hesitating? Maybe all make mistakes, at least once…

-"So, I'm insane now, eh? What about you? Maybe, just maybe, the ones insane are _you_!" Goldie spoke after minutes of facing the floor.

-"But-but, why you had to kill him? He could've helped us to catch the bad man!" Chica said as she sat on the floor.

-"She's right. A guard could help us. Maybe the day guard saw the man and called the police!" Bonnie cheered as he hoped his last sentence to be true.

-"Well, it could be right." The golden bear said, answering quickly.

-"I'm never wrong, sis." Freddy said prideful.

-"IF the day guard wasn't the one who killed us." Golden focused on the word "if" as she was facing Freddy with a painful face. "He must be smart. Marion and I checked the tapes and they were replaced, there's no sign of him inside the suit. We will never know anything about him; but…"

"But he will probably come back. And murder more kids." The floating, creepy doll was now in the room again, just to finish Golden's sentence and disappear once again.

-"Freddy, they be right. The lad will murder more little mateys." Foxy said, now angry, wanting them to believe he's right and they're wrong.

-"Foxy, if-"Freddy tried to speak but was interrupted by the doll, who wasn't there, only his voice echoing through the building.

-"It's 6 AM! Go back to your room! Humans will come here as soon as possible!"

Without even saying a word, they went back to their parts and service room.


	3. Chapter 3: They need help

**Author's note:**

**Hi!**

**Here's another chapter for the fanfic! I used the song It's been so long from The Living Tombstone in the chapter, well at least a part of it.**

**Btw, I loved the Five Nights at Freddy's 1.5 Remix from Neves Paradox! Go check it out! It inspired me, I dunno why.**

Had Golden betrayed her friends? Her own family? Even her own brother called her insane! How could he? He was the best brother out of all before this.

She wanted to talk to him. She needed to. But how could she talk to a brother you just betrayed?

All of them were in the same room, but Foxy and Golden sat in a corner while the others sat in the opposite side of the room. They noticed it was too big, and there was no sound in there. Everything was quiet.

The room had a strange blood odor, and it seemed not to be cleaned in some weeks, or even more. This made Chica feel strange, since she's a robot now! Robots can't smell, or can they?

Bonnie was thinking about his mother's birthday next week. He wanted to get her the most beautiful gift this weekend. But now he couldn't, since he would scare everyone.

"_Just imagine to see a rabbit robot buying a purse or a jewel in a mall. How stupid._"

He would've scared to death if he was selling something to a robot.

Freddy was silent. He never thought his dear sister would leave him alone. Or was it the opposite? Was she really right? Maybe… He called insane to his own sister. Why?

He started felling worried about her. They were normal kids the day before… He was leaving his sister alone when she needed him the most…

Foxy was angry. Why his friends were saying that he's wrong? He just wanted to know what's wrong and what's right. But nothing can be wrong or right when you're dead…

-"Wind the music box…" Goldie said, to everyone in the room, half speaking, and half whispering, with a calm tone to it.

-"What?" Bonnie wasn't hearing at all, though he had big ears that are supposed to hear every single noise. Well, for normal rabbits. He's a robot. He couldn't just accept it.

-"Wind the music box… keep him inside" Goldie answered back. She didn't know what those words meant, but she heard the manager said that to an employee few minutes ago.

-"Who's he?" Chica wanted desperately to know.

-"I dunno. Just heard the manager said that. I think he refers to Marion." Golden was now actually speaking, instead of whispering, but in the last words she said she lowered her volume.

-"Well, maybe that's how his box works." Bonnie thought that's the reason.

-"I think tha music be ta keep 'im inside and when it stop, make 'im get out." Foxy said, helping Bonnie's theory. After all, they were still _friends_, isn't it true?

They remained silent for at least 2 hours, hearing children screaming and laughing.

Meanwhile, Bonnie found a balloon, and played with it. Chica joined not so long after he found it. Foxy turned himself off to save some energy for a few minutes, and thought about his stories. Maybe they're true. Golden started to play with some circuits and almost got fried, but she continued. Freddy was thinking about his sister. He was dead, he wasn't going to see his family again, but he had his sister with him, something the others didn't have, yet he was being cruel with her. She was the remains of what he yesterday called family, she was the only one he could see again, with her recognizing him being Ryan, and not just Freddy. He had to say he's sorry, he wanted to be the same brother always, and to be there for his sister when needed.

-"Sis." Freddy spoke, with a clear voice. "I-I know we may have our dif-differences, but-but I want-"Freddy was hesitating, but was suddenly cut off by his sister.

-"I know we have differences, but I don't want any fight either. Maybe we can be at our own side, and at the end we will know who's right by proving it." Golden spoke, alarming both Bonnie and Chica, who were still playing with the balloon.

-"I-I… I just feel bad because I'm not with you when you need me the most. Instead, I'm in the other side."

-"It's okay. After all, I don't think I need any help. You can stay in your side, thinking and doing whatever you want. It's not like I care." Golden answered back her brother, whispering the last sentence.

-"Th-thanks." Freddy was now calmed, since his sister didn't had any problem.

-"Lass, ye think we be getting outta this place soon?" Foxy asked Golden, worried, since all he wanted was either get revenge or go back to his home. He wanted to know if the others thought something similar, so he didn't wait for an answer and continued talking. "Ah' just want ta' know if ye want revenge or just ta' go home, or both."

-"I think I prefer going home. But we can't. Even though we are alive, it's not like mom will know who I am since I don't even have eyes and I'm a creepy, dirty animatronic. I think I go for revenge. Is easy, and I don't think they would blame us for killing someone." Goldie cleared her throat. Well, she tried. She didn't have one because the killer had stabbed her there. "If they do, they can only throw us to a junkyard, but I think we can still get revenge in that place. Or at least get a place to call a home."

-"I think ye be right…"

-"You know, _I wish I lived in the present_, since I'm always thinking in the future and past, _with the gifts of my past mistakes_. I shouldn't have followed that man. _But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes. _What will happen to us? We can get scrapped tomorrow, or they could be more murders." Golden said, gaining everyone's attention. Bonnie stared in shock, while Chica was trying to keep tears inside. Freddy and Foxy exchanged glances, they remained silent not wanting to think more about it.

They heard less children and thought they were closing soon. Freddy was going to ask for a clock to the creepy puppet, so they could see the hour. Some minutes later, he heard people closing doors. Bonnie and Chica heard it too, so they kept the balloon for tomorrow. Goldie went out of the room, Foxy not so far from her.

Freddy was thinking about what they would do to another human if they found him.

Before he could say a word, Golden and Foxy ran back to the room, carefully closing half of the door.

-"Sis, what-" Freddy knew he could never finish a sentence if he talked to Goldie.

-"Shhh… The manager is talking to an employee… They found the corpse… Maybe they will call the cops…They are getting another guard…" Goldie said everything she listened from the conversation.

-"Are you going to kill the next guard?" Bonnie asked, hoping to hear a "No" coming from the pirate and the bear.

-"Yes, well, maybe not…" They heard footsteps coming.

-"Ye need ta' be quiet. A lad be comin' here."A man entered the room. They saw two brilliant purple eyes…

-"So, what do we got here? I'm gonna take some spare parts I need. If you don't mind, of course." The man said as he reached Bonnie. Chica, being at Bonnie's side, could read the name tag said: Mike Schmidt. He turned off every animatronic there.

Mike pulled out Bonnie's arm and face, then he went over to Chica. He took both of her arms, and broke her jaw. He just took some fur from Foxy and Freddy, but he even took Foxy's ear.

He tried to rip off Freddy's arm, but he started cursing since he couldn't. He left the room with the animatronic's parts and headed for his car.

The animatronics woke up alarmed, by being turned on again by Marion. Golden was never turned off, but she was sleeping. She had a nightmare and woke up. She was thinking how she could have a nightmare being a robot. Maybe her spirit could still dream and eat. Maybe…

-"WHAT THE-" Golden screamed as she saw Freddy and Foxy, and almost fainted by seeing Chica and Bonnie.

-"Calm down. There's nothing wrong with us." Bonnie said, trying to calm down Golden.

-"Says the faceless bunny." Golden whispered, but it was loud enough for Bonnie to hear it.

-"Why are you so rude? Hasn't anyone taught you anything?" Bonnie spoke, trying so seem offended.

-"Whatever… Chica, wanna make a pizza?" Golden tried to hang out with Chica, since they were both females. "We can use the kitchen, after all, no one will notice."

-"Yeah!" Chica ran to the kitchen. She loved cooking, for some reason. Golden raced with Chica trying to get to the kitchen first.

-"Chica! Wait for me!"

-"Ah' be goin' to explore tha' pizzeria. Ah' be a pirate, and that be what pirates do." Before Foxy could get out, he was surprised by Chica, crying.

-"I HATE YOU!" Chica yelled as she sat in a corner. Freddy knew his sister did something to her.

-"Golden!" Goldie quickly ran into the room. "Explain. NOW."

-"I didn't make anything. I invited her to do a pizza. I asked her to bring flour while I brought the cheese and she started crying saying I was mocking her since she has no arms. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Golden said, not feeling guilty at all.

The puppet suddenly appeared in the room, just to explain some stuff.

-"You need to rest from time to time. Not always, but you can have a dream or a nightmare. You can also eat, but it's not necessary. Just wanted you to know that." The puppet said before going back to his box.

After a few minutes, the golden bear broke the silence.

-"Hey, I know why there are not a single cop here." The dirty, gold-colored bear said, trying to get everyone's attention. "The guard edited the footage, so it seems as if we got out of the pizzeria before getting murdered. So the police thinks we may got murdered in the streets, or that we may be lost but still alive."

They were speechless, and confused. How can Goldie know that? Did she hear it? If she heard it, why didn't the others hear it as well?

-"Sis, how do you know?" Freddy asked, since no one dared to.

-"I made some investigation and other stuff. Not really important." Goldie tried her best to make it appear "not important", but failed.

-"What do you mean by "other stuff"?" Chica asked, between sobs.

-"It's not important. Nothing to worry about. By the way, I'm going to the office. You can stay here if-" Goldie wanted to leave, but was interrupted by Freddy. She was surprised. He had never interrupted her before.

-"Tell the truth. Now."

-"Now you are really Freddy Fazbear, the leader of the band, right? All what you do is give orders. Orders and MORE orders." Golden wanted badly to leave, but Freddy wanted her to tell the truth about her "investigations and other stuff".

-"You are making me mad. Just tell the truth, and everything will be alright."

-"Wish we were allowed to curse, at least few times…"

-"Golden… What else did you do?"

-"Why you suddenly want to know? You know what, I'm outta here." Golden said as she just left the room, leaving the others.

Freddy wanted to follow her, but Bonnie wanted her to be alone. Maybe that's why she acted that way. Chica thought she was always alone, and she needed company, so she wanted to follow her as well. Foxy just left the room, and went over the direction Goldie seemed to go.

-"Freddy, maybe she needs to be alone…"

-"Bonnie, she may want someone to talk with…"

-"If she needed to, she could have spoken with one of us, or Foxy and the doll. She may just want to be alone."

-"Bonnie! We're not leaving her alone! She may not have a brain, but at least she wanted to spend time with me!" Chica was desperately trying to convince Bonnie she may just want to talk.

-"If that's what you think, follow her. I don't care." Bonnie was angry, he knew Goldie most, or at least he thought.

Chica nodded and walked out of the room, searching Golden Freddy. "_I'll show you just how wrong you are…_"

After some minutes, she found Golden sitting in the office. It surprised her the fact she was alone, not even Foxy was there. She walked forward, and noticed a light was coming from the office.

Golden was inside, and she used a flashlight to see if Chica was there.

-"Go-Golden, can I co-come in?" Chica asked, trying to do puppy eyes.

Goldie rolled her eyes and pressed the button to let Chica in. "Fine, just don't touch anything…So, why are you here? If I can ask."

-"I just came here to know if you wanted to talk to someone."

-"Well, I don't. You'll go?"

-"No! I just want to talk to you."

-"Ugh, about what?"

-"… About… Your feelings? How do you feel?"

-"Chica, I'm a freakin' robot. I can't feel."

-"Stop your potty mouth!"

-"Or what?"

-"Or I will… I will… Call Freddy!"

-"Oh, look how scared I am"

Was now Golden mocking her? Again?

-"Freddy!" As soon as she said that, Freddy came running.

-"What happened?!" Freddy needed answers now. Well, most of the time.

-"She-she was mo-mocking me a-again!" Chica was now crying. Great.

-"Golden, say you're sorry. Now."

He turned back to Goldie, but she wasn't there anymore. Why was she acting this way? She had always been a good girl, always playing and never mocking someone.

Foxy was winding the music box. Golden asked him to do it, so that's what he did.

Bonnie went to the office, just to tell Chica she was wrong. But he suddenly didn't want to. He knew definitely something was wrong with Goldy.


	4. Chapter 4: Lots of boredom

**Author's note:**

**Hi! :3**

**Finally uploaded chapter 4 e.e**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

They were all in the room, except Golden. She was somewhere else, no one knew where.

-"Lad, what be happenin' with Goldie? The lassie be actin' strange."

-"I wish I could answer you, but I can't…" Freddy wanted to know why, just that, so he could help her.

Well, they were surprised to see Goldie was now inside of the room, with a sad face.

-"G-Guys, I'm so-sorry… I don't know what-what I've been doing s-since we got ki-killed…" Goldie was now fighting tears back. She needed to say sorry. She had been a heartless monster. Well, at least she said herself that. "I-I just want to-to go home…" She couldn't help but start crying, heading for the prize corner to talk with Marionette.

-"Goldie…" Bonnie whispered, while Freddy was now feeling guilty, as well as Chica.

They agreed in saying they were sorry too when Golden came back. Foxy had just followed her after a few minutes she left, after all, he knew she could only go to the office or prize corner. They didn't even touch the "toys", but they made jokes about them when they were still alive.

-"Golden, what happens? What's the matter?" Marion asked Golden, which was sitting in the chair, fighting more tears back.

-"No-nothing. I'm f-fine. Le-leave me a-alone… P-please." Golden said, and thinking quickly, she winded the music box, so the gift box could close, leaving the doll inside. He could get out anyway, but decided not to. She wanted to be alone, that's all. But at the same time, she wanted to talk with someone, but then thought of how she treated Chica and started crying. Again. She went to the kitchen, and stayed there. No one would search there, so she just sat in a corner, waiting for the day to come.

But, as always, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica had their own problems. Chica had no arms, so she needed help to stand up. Bonnie had no face, and his voice box was glitching. Freddy had trouble standing up as well, but it was nothing compared to Chica.

Foxy was desperately searching for Golden, but couldn't find her. Golden was the one who always won in hide-and-seek, when he invited her to play, but this was just a pizzeria and not the park in which they played, that seemed to be 2 times bigger than the pizzeria. This made Foxy feel anxious, who continued searching, without hearing a single noise that could lead him to her. He thought this new life was better than the last one, he could be with his friends, his new family. He knew Goldie could be separating from the group, and didn't want to. The first time he saw Goldie was still in his mind.

_Five years ago, Finn was a very shy guy, and was often bullied for that. Some kid named Robert would call him nicknames, make fun of him, or even make pranks, since he was 2 years older. Robert was calling a weird nickname to Finn, when a girl and a boy, who seemed a bit older than Finn and looked similar, approached them._

_-"Hey, don't think you're making that again! Everyone thinks your puns are terrible, and your pranks are worse!" The girl exclaimed._

_-"And? What are you going to do? I'm older than you!" Robert didn't expect someone helping Finn. The boy got closer without saying a word and Robert punched him in the nose. The girl came for his aid, but then faced Robert again._

_-"A fight you want, a fight you get!" She said before launching to Robert. She kicked him and he fell on the floor, stood up and kicked the girl back. A teacher noticed this and punished Robert, sending him to the Principal's office. The girl had to go too, but didn't care._

_Finn was amazed, those two helped him, something no one had done before. He ran over to the boy and asked him his name._

_-"My name's Ryan, what's yours?" Ryan answered the boy, curiosity getting over him._

_-"I'm Finn. Who's the girl?" The girl seemed to be strong, and he swore he had seen her taking karate classes._

_-"The girl… Oh! She is Sarah, my twin sister. Hope she doesn't get in trouble." Ryan chuckled, but was worried for his sister. She defended Finn, so she wasn't getting any punishment. "So, wanna sit with us at lunch?" Ryan surely wanted friends, and even though he was a year older than Finn, he didn't care at all. Finn nodded and they went to the cafeteria, where they always ate._

_They started eating when Sarah returned._

_-"Hey, what's your name? My brother probably told you who am I, but I don't know yours."_

_-"My name's Finn… Nice to meet you?" Finn couldn't help, he had always been shy. They started talking and they discovered how many things they had in common. _

_From that day on, Finn knew he could trust them, always._

Foxy went back to reality when he started thinking in his life before. He really liked it when he met Goldie and Freddy. But the past is the past. He's in the present. The future is coming. He needed to stop thinking of that. He needed to forget his past. But a deep, very deep part of him wanted to return to his normal life, in which he went to school, had his family, and was free. Wait, he's free. Why isn't he outside the pizzeria? Why hasn't anyone tried to get out? He quickly ran to the doors and tried pulling one. It didn't work. Foxy felt as if he was now in jail or something like that.

After a few seconds, he realized he was out of the room to search Golden. But looking at the clock the time was 5 AM. Time surely goes fast. He ran back and went to the only room he hadn't checked before. The kitchen. Well, he didn't sneak into the ladies' bathroom but he knew Goldie wasn't there. Foxy knew her since 5 years.

Entering the kitchen, Foxy found Golden sitting in a corner. He went over and sat at her side.

-"I want to get revenge." Goldie spoke, with no signs that she had been crying until she heard Foxy running to the kitchen.

-"Me too, lassie. Me too…"

-"It's almost six. Let's go back to the room…"

Foxy nodded and helped Golden stand up as they headed for the room. He knew Goldie since 5 years, and that was the shortest conversation they ever had. He knew something was wrong, but decided not to talk. If Goldie wanted to, she would've spoken with him.

Golden said Foxy she forgot something and ran back to the kitchen. She had cook a pizza for Chica, and it was already done.

-"Hey guys!" Golden cheered after opening the door.

-"Hi, sis." Freddy didn't seemed to care, but he was good at hiding emotions.

-"Chica, I brought you pizza. I'm sorry." Golden said as she placed the pizza box in the floor.

-"Goldy, it's okay. I'm okay. We need to say we are sorry too." Chica said to Goldie, though she looked at the pizza. It seemed delicious.

-"You don't have to be sorry. I have to." Goldie sighed and continued. "I've been a heartless monster, and I've treated you wrong…"

-"But we're still killing guards." Goldie whispered to Foxy, since she still wanted revenge, for all things humans had done to them. They even took spare parts from them! They heard a chimney meaning it's 6 AM and that they should go to the room.

-"Ah' stole from a lad this flashlight." Foxy announced, prod of himself.

-"Foxy! You know that we don't steal!" Bonnie shout at Foxy, wanting him to know that it's bad to steal.

-"Lad, I be a pirate. Pirates steal, not obey." Foxy was proud and nothing would change that.

-"Wait, from whom is the flashlight? Is there a human?" Chica asked.

-"No, lass. The Balloon Boy had tha' flashlight." Since they never asked the little human animatronic his name, they called him Balloon Boy, or BB for short. That was Ryan's idea.

After an hour or so, people entered the building, mostly chefs to cook. The 5 animatronics were bored to the point watching a fly they found in the room was amusing.

-"I'm bored." Goldie announced, but was not helping since all of them already knew.

-"We are too, Gold." Bonnie always had to do something fun or otherwise he would be angry or sad. He was this way, always.

-"Foxy, since you are a pirate, do you have any stories in your programming?" Golden thought of it. If he's a pirate, he must have stories, right?

-"Aye. Ye want me ta' tell ye a story?"

All of them nodded and Foxy told them a story about a time in which he was in his ship with his crew, and they landed in an island full of monsters. That was the longest story Foxy had, and it took more than 2 hours to finish.

Then, they remembered Goldie's pizza, and tried to eat it. They didn't feel hungry or anything related, but they could taste the pizza. They ate it, but then wondered what happened to the pizza they ate. That make them argue for about an hour, and then started to try to catch the fly. The one who catches it most would win, and they had fun for 3 hours, since that was better than doing nothing, until Freddy caught the fly and accidentally killed it. The scores were like this: Freddy: 17; Bonnie 23; Chica 14; Gold 20; Foxy 30. Foxy was the quickest of all, and caught the fly most times, winning.

They talked and played until it was midnight. Goldie wanted to get another balloon since Foxy popped it with his hook, but couldn't get out, the door was locked. Goldie started panicking, she really hates tiny spaces, and called for help. They tried to unlock the door, but heard footsteps and some screaming. All of them started panicking and tried to calm down, but couldn't. They heard the screams stop and the footsteps fading. When they heard nothing, they broke the door, and headed out. They separated searching what caused the noises, and each of them found a lifeless body lying on the ground. Goldie found one in the prize corner, Foxy found another one in the kid's cove, Bonnie found another one in the party room 1, Chica found a girl in the show stage, and Freddy found another girl in the hall. They yelled and argued and decided to take the children to the puppet, who was in the show stage.

The angry doll told Gold to take the children and stuff them into the suits, and Golden made that. She stuffed a boy inside Toy Freddy, another boy inside Toy Bonnie, a girl inside Toy Chica, another girl inside Toy Foxy, and the last boy into the Balloon Boy. She was covered in blood, but the others helped her to clean herself.

They were speechless. Freddy knew Golden was right, she said she wanted revenge, and the puppet told him that the man would murder more children.

They sat in a corner and waited for the animatronics to turn on by themselves, showing the kids were alive, one more time. 


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Birthday

**Hi!**

**I have lots of chapters saved by now. I started making 4 chapters, and then publishing the 1rst one n,n**

_Zoey had invited her friends to her birthday party. Billy was the first one to come, even though he was a bit childish, she enjoyed being his friend. He had a big gift box filled from tickets they used to get prizes. They started talking until the next friend came. _

_Sam, her best friend, brought a very big gift, which had inside all plushies you could get in the restaurant. They still needed to wait for all of the friends so they could eat pizza._

_More people arrived, but Zoey just focused on her little group of friends, as Jonathan arrived. He had a basket and long, bunny ears, and made a joke thinking he came there searching Easter eggs. Then, he opened the basket and there was 20 dollars inside. He handed them to Zoey as they waited for the last one to come._

_Two minutes later, they found Tom at the door, with another gift in his hands. He gave it to Zoey, and they went over a table to get some pizza. Zoey said she convinced her mother to let them go alone, and get back home until the pizzeria closed, which was in 4 hours._

_Billy proposed to tell them a scary story about the pizzeria. Jonathan was surprised, since he knew Billy didn't like anything like that. The others didn't mind, though._

_He said his 2 favorite cousins got out of the pizzeria at night, and they never came back to their house. He ended the short story screaming, getting everyone scared._

_A man heard the story and told the kids everything was alright, and that the story wasn't true, so the kids wouldn't be scared. Tom asked the man if he could walk with them to their houses when the pizzeria closed, and the man answered yes, but they had to wait for him, since he had work to do. _

_The kids played and didn't care about the time, until the pizzeria closed the doors, they hid in the office, and until they heard no one was there, they searched the man. They thought he may have left, so the kids separated and went over a room to search him._

_Zoey searched the man in the show stage, and found nothing. Jonathan headed for the prize corner, without luck. Tom went to the kid's cove and searched the man. Billy went to the party room and found the man there. But the man had a knife. Billy tried to escape, but he couldn't. The last words he heard were "__**you can't**__". Sam saw everything and tried to warn the others, but she was killed in the hall. The others had the same luck, feel pain while waiting for the blackness to come._

The children woke up, feeling… _weird_.

Sam was the first one to wake up. She felt kinda different. Looking at her sides, she realized she was still in the pizzeria. But she was in kid's cove. She looked at her side, when she saw her shoulder. She saw Jack! Wait, why she had Toy Foxy's parrot in her shoulder? This was confusing, when she tried to touch it, she saw her hands. Her _paws_. Why she was murdered and suddenly woke up as an animatronic? If the others were killed too, where are they? Are them inside an animatronic too? Wait, she was _literally_ inside Toy Foxy? Was it just a dream? She decided to go to the show stage, where she could find the other animatronics.

Billy then woke up. His eyes slowly opened, just to see everything was… taller than usual? Or was he smaller? He moved his face to see around, and he was in the game area! He walked heading to the prize corner, but then he saw BB was missing. He called the robot like that since his cousins did it too. He noticed he had something in his hand. He had… a sign? Hold on! His hand was just, a circle with a hole in it. Just like BB's! What? His sign said "Balloons" and in his other hand he was holding a red and yellow balloon. He was now… BB? He felt surprised. He got killed as the others, so why is he here? The others are in the pizzeria too? He decided to go to the show stage and start searching his friends there.

The toy versions of Freddy, Chica and Bonnie woke up, seeing their hands. Toy Bonnie screamed. Toy Chica covered her mouth and Toy Freddy almost fainted. They heard footsteps and they saw Toy Foxy and BB there. Why are they here?

-"G-guys? Do-do you know… w-what's ha-happening?" Billy was surely scared.

Freddy and his crew entered the room, seeing the worried faces of their counterparts.

-"Gee, calm down." Bonnie was chuckling just for seeing their faces, but he remembered he had no face and almost cried.

-"He killed you. We were killed by the guard too. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be alright." Goldie said, her voice being warmth, wanting to calm down the startled animatronics.

-"We gave you another life, another start." Freddy noticed his voice frightened the animatronics and left the others talk for him.

-"What are your names?" Chica asked.

-"My name is Tom." The toy version of Freddy answered. "She is Zoey." He said, pointing at Toy Chica. "And he's Jonathan." He pointed at Toy Bonnie.

-"My n-name is Sam." Toy Foxy was half whispering, just like Golden did few time ago.

The old/withered animatronics nodded, but Goldy decided to ask BB his name.

-"Hey, what's your name? I'm Golden Freddy." Goldie tried to calm the panicking BB.

-"M-my nam-name is B-Billy." Goldie surprised by the names. Her favorite 8-year-old cousin's name was Billy and he had friends with similar names as the others.

-"Do you have any cousin?" Goldie asked, and looked at Freddy, asking him to hear the answer, judging by her eyes.

-"Y-yes. But my t-two favorite cousins disappeared…" BB answered, wondering why the sudden question.

Goldie started crying and hugged BB. Freddy knew it too. His cousin got killed by the same man, in the same pizzeria.

-"Billy, I'm Ryan. You may not believe it, but she's Sarah. We missed you…"

-"SAY WHAT?" Bonnie yelled, since he had been a close friend to Goldie and Freddy since they were still alive, and he knew Billy as well.

-"Sarah? R-Ryan?" BB asked with a hint of hope in his voice, wishing the last thing Freddy said was true.

-"Billy…" Golden stopped hugging BB and she wiped her tears. "We're here…"

The animatronics explained everything to the news. They explained them what to do at night, what to do at day, the Joy Of Creation, which frightened them, and then they played for about an hour tag. This made the around-8-year-old toy animatronics calm down.

Bonnie suggested hide-and-seek, and remembered the first time he met Freddy and Goldie.

_Bob had been shy since he was a baby, crying every time someone else carried him. But that had to change soon._

_He was a lonely boy, being 6 years old didn't let him play with the older kids, and the kids around his age usually made fun of him._

_He was sitting in a bench at the park, when three kids, two blondes and a brunette, approached him. _

_-"Hi!" The blonde girl cheered as she sat in the other side of the bench. "I'm Sarah. He's Ryan." She said, pointing at Ryan. "He's Finn. Wanna play hide-and-seek?"_

_-"S-sure!" Bob wasn't so sure, but it was the first time someone invited him to play._

_-"Just a quick warning: Sarah is impossible to find." Finn said as the others chuckled._

_-"Well, I may let you find me." Sarah never did this before, but the kid seemed lonely. Wait, she never asked him his name. "So, what's your name?"_

_-"M-my name's Bob" The blonde boy answered. "Nice to meet you."_

_They started playing and Bob won. He was quick and smart. They started talking and they discovered they lived in the same street. Then, Finn suggested playing pirates. All three of them liked the idea, and decided who was going to be the captain by rock, paper and scissors. Finn won, and he let Bob be his first mate._

_After that, __Bob knew he wasn't alone anymore._

Bonnie knew when he met them he was the luckiest child in the world. But he still wondered how they met Finn. He had never asked them, but he was curios.

They started playing, and Bonnie was the winner.


	6. Chapter 6: New ones

**Hi! :3**

**Has anyone else heard "Ballons" from MandoPony? The feels made me cry T-T**

The first day for the toy replacements was a bit difficult, but nothing they couldn't handle.

But it wasn't easy at all for Toy Foxy, since a kid ripped of her tail, and then more kids tried to rip her arm. She didn't mind, since she liked that when she started telling the kids another story, they all stopped and sat on the floor, paying attention.

BB was the happiest, since he had given lots of gifts to the little boys and girls, and he had no problems that day.

Toy Chica wasn't happy though. A kid had ripped her beak and then he ran because of her scary smile. The employees took her to the parts and service room and had placed her another beak. They had to watch over her to make sure any kid did the same, and Toy Chica didn't like it.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were tired, lots of kids wanted to play with them, and they were never left alone, not a single minute.

After the employees left, they were able to roam again and they went to the parts and service room. They were a bit scared of their counterparts, especially Bonnie, who had no face.

Bonnie felt as if he wanted to rip Toy Bonnie's face and place if ton his head. But he couldn't. He still wanted to, though. Or at least rip one of his arms and place it on his shoulder. That could be fixed, right? He wanted to know if Chica felt the same about it.

Toy Chica went to the kitchen with Goldie, and they made pizzas. Goldie was bored to death, and she enjoyed spending time with someone.

Toy Foxy and her counterpart started playing pirates, and soon everyone joined them, but they played as if Freddy was a sea monster and that annoyed him.

Since Toy Bonnie had always liked to make jokes, he took a paper, drew a happy face on it and pasted it on Bonnie. That made him mad and he tried to chase his toy counterpart, but he slid and fell, making everyone burst on laughter as he was helped by Freddy to stand up.

Golden and Toy Chica had finished the pizzas and they shared them with everyone. They made 6 pizzas, and Toy Freddy was worried that they would blame them if the pizza supplies weren't enough by the day. Toy Chica made him change his opinion and they all ate the pizzas.

Goldie heard noises, and she tried to follow them, but she was lead to a door that was locked. The noises continued and startled Gold, but she decided to keep it as a secret until someone else heard them too. She knew she would worry someone if she said she heard noises coming from that room, so she went back to the dining room.

All the animatronics were playing and talking, as if it was a party there. Everyone, but the puppet. He liked being alone, but no one was winding the music box. He decided to place the music box in front of someone, and he decided to place it in the table at Foxy's side.

Foxy just saw the music box, and without knowing what to do, he winded it, and he realized it was Marionette's music box.

Freddy knew by now every problem someone had could be fixed. They were like a, big, happy family now, and nothing could change that.

Chica wanted to make pizzas too, but she had no arms. Maybe she could be fixed by someone, and then she could be happy, right? Why the man took both of her arms and he just took one of Bonnie's arms? At least she was happy of having a face, though she had a broken jaw. She couldn't imagine how Bonnie felt when his plastic counterpart pasted a paper with a happy face.

Freddy was now surprised no one was mentioning their past, or the day before. Maybe because they were 8 years old and they thought it was kind of a dream. He saw Foxy winding the music box, and walked over to him. Maybe he could help winding the box.

-"Hey, Foxy. Need help with the music box?" Freddy asked, hoping to help at least one of his friends, since they were now becoming a big family.

-"Aye. If ye want." Foxy handed the music box to Freddy and walked over to Bonnie.

BB wanted to play tag, but his tiny legs couldn't carry him fast enough. He had already played hide and seek the last day, and it was easy for him to hide since he was the smallest of all animatronics. He got caught thanks to his legs. He would've wanted to be Toy Bonnie, since he was quick, and thin. He needed to think of a game he could win. At least one that didn't need to be quickly.

Toy Bonnie was thinking about how hilarious it was that he came to the last party of his life imitating a bunny, and he was now going to be a bunny. At least he wasn't an Easter bunny. Wait, what if in Easter's day he was going to hide or give eggs to the children? "_That would be the most hilarious thing I've ever seen._" Toy Bonnie thought.

They started playing tag, but they agreed in being slow so BB could catch them. Chica was running and she fell. Goldie, without hesitating, ran over Chica and helped her stand up. Although she wanted to laugh since everyone was falling down, she didn't laugh. She did laugh when she peered from the kitchen's door and saw Bonnie falling, but Chica was different. They were like best friends. Chica surprised at the sight of Goldie smiling shyly when she stood on her own feet again, and remembered the first time she saw Goldie, who had the same shy smile.

_Three years ago, Daisy was only six years old, and she had few friends. One day at school, she was going to the cafeteria to eat her food there. She had some pizza leftovers from yesterday, and although they were cold, Daisy didn't mind._

_When she was on her way to a table, she fell to the floor, and her pizza landed on the floor too. She hurt herself, and was about to cry when she felt a hand._

_-"Are you okay?" A male voice asked._

_-"Y-yes." Daisy did her best fighting tears back._

_-"I'll help you stand up." Another voice said, this time it was a female's._

_Daisy looked up and saw 3 boys and a girl. None of them were laughing, and the blonde girl had a shy smile in her face._

_The girl helped Daisy to stand up, still having that smile._

_-"T-thank you." Daisy didn't trust them a lot, but it didn't matter._

_-"You're welcome. If you want to, we can buy you something else in the cafeteria. We brought more money than we need." The girl said, and Daisy nodded. "My name's is Sarah, he is my brother Ryan, and those two are Finn and Bob." Sarah said, waiting for the other girl to say her name._

_-"My name is Daisy, nice to meet you."_

_The five friends went to buy their food and sat together in a table, and Daisy knew that if she fell over, she was always going to be helped by her friends._

Chica went back to reality and realized she was playing tag. By her surprise, Goldie was still in front of her, with a worried look in her face.

-"Chica? Are you okay?" The golden, eyeless bear asked.

-"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Goldie finally let go Chica, and they both started running again.


	7. Chapter 7: There's a Basement?

**Hi! :D**

**Chapter 7 is here! And yes, I know the story is confusing, and all that, but I made it that way n,n **

**I'm trying to explain everything in the next chapters, and if there's another problem, let me now :)**

It was a busy day for Toy Foxy. More kid started to rip her tail again, and they even ripped her arm! She didn't like that a lot, and some employees needed to take her to the parts and service room to fix her. Again. They fixed her 3 times, since the kids just enjoyed pulling her apart. Toy Foxy couldn't believe how strong those kids were. She knew how to calm them: just start telling another story. But then, a kid climbed onto her shoulder, and broke her voice box by pulling apart some wires.

The employees decided to put her "Out of Order" during the rest of the day, closing kid's cove.

The other replacements decided to sing most of the day, taking few breaks in which they interacted with children or played with them.

The kid who ripped Toy Chica's beak decided to go with Toy Foxy, but she was out of order, and he went back home. Toy Chica was relieved. She felt much better and continued interacting with the girls.

The old animatronics were bored. They wish there was another fly. Then, the employees took Toy Foxy to the room, and left her there. They had to wait until a new voice box came.

When the employees left, the others started to fill the room with a bunch of questions.

-"What happened?" Goldie saw the poor vixen and started asking questions.

-"Who ripped your tail?" Chica was just wondering.

-"Why are you here?" Bonnie didn't care a lot, though.

-"Shouldn't ye be performin' for tha' mateys?" Foxy would like to perform. He liked telling stories.

-"Gee, calm down, let her relax a bit first." Freddy knew that she wouldn't be answering questions soon.

When Toy Foxy opened her mouth to answer the questions, just some radio static came from her voice box. This startled everyone in the room.

-"Hey! The kids ripped your voice box, right?" Gold knew a bit from robots, since she was in robotics class when she was alive, though she was just 3 months since she got bored.

Toy Foxy nodded and sat quietly in a corner. What if the kids ripped her head or her parrot? Well, she didn't care a lot for the parrot. It was just like a puppet for her. It had its own voice box and Toy Foxy could speak from it too. Wait, she can still use Jack to speak!

-"I forgot I could use Jack to speak!" Toy Foxy announced, speaking from an annoying male voice. At least she could change if the voice had a pirate accent or not, just like her normal voice and Foxy's voice.

-"So, what happened" Bonnie wanted to know, what if the kids ripped her appart like the man to him?

-"Some kids tried to pull me apart, and one of them broke the…the…" Toy Foxy didn't remember how it was called.

-"Voice box?" Freddy asked. Then he started thinking about his own voice. He knew his sister was always lucky, since she conserved her voice, by not having an endoskeleton. This made a question in his mind, how could she move without one?

-"Yeah. I guess I'll have to stay here until I have another one, right?" Toy Foxy surely didn't like kids anymore, but she wouldn't want to be left alone.

The next two hours until closing time were normal days, but without Toy Foxy. Lots of kids were around the other animatronics and they were busy. They were tired at the end. They knew it wasn't the same without the pirate show.

When they were no humans around anymore, the old animatronics and Toy Foxy went out of the room, and Goldie and Toy Chica headed to the kitchen without hesitating. Toy Chica just enjoyed cooking, and for Goldie, it just to relieve stress.

Freddy picked up the music box and started winding it, just like the night before.

Foxy, Bonnie and their counterparts started playing hide and seek, this time leaving BB, Chica and Toy Freddy talking. After playing some minutes, Foxy started to tell stories, being helped by his female counterpart. They told a story in which both of them fought sea monsters.

The story kept all of them busy until Toy Chica and Goldy entered the room, with fresh pizzas in their hands. All of the animatronics were happy, and they silently ate the pizza.

Unlike yesterday, Chica tried to join them eating, but she couldn't. After a few times trying, she gave up. Then, Goldie walked over her, and helped her to eat her pizza. She always had that shy smile when helping others. Well, at least while she helped Chica.

Foxy proposed playing another game, so everyone started to play tag. They slowed down again just for BB and Toy Freddy, which had a bit of trouble getting through tiny spaces, and they really liked doing whatever they wanted during the night.

Freddy knew this was going to change when new guards arrived, but he decided to enjoy the time he had. Maybe he could hand the music box to the guard, and make him wind it until he got killed.

Bonnie didn't like tag at all. He just had one arm! Wait, he doesn't need both arms to play tag… Nevermind.

After an hour or so playing tag, they got bored and started talking. BB didn't want to talk and decided to explore the pizzeria. He walked down the hallway and found a door.

Opening the door, he saw some stairs. He assumed that it should be the basement. But why would a pizzeria needed a basement?

He went back running to the person he trusted the most: his cousins. Seeing Freddy was talking with Chica, he went over to Goldie, and asked her to follow him.

-"Where are we going?" Goldie knew they were heading to a place that BB needed help to reach. Maybe he wanted a toy and couldn't reach it with his tiny arms…

-"To a… basement?" BB wasn't so sure. Maybe there was another party room at the end of the stairs.

-"Oh. How did you find this place?" Goldie knew her cousin didn't like to explore new places alone, so she decided to follow him.

-"I can't get downstairs, can you help me?" BB tried to do puppy eyes, but being a bit scary didn't help.

-"Sure thing." Goldie picked up BB and carried him downstairs. They found a door and opened it.

They saw a strange black figure, which had two white dots and a creepy smile. They almost screamed, but then they saw a purple figure sitting in the floor. It was very similar to Goldie, so they frightened even more.

-"Gee, calm down." The black figure said, moving its ears. BB and his cousin saw the ears that seemed to belong to a bunny.

-"W-who are y-you?" Goldie asked, trying not to seem startled in order to calm down BB.

-"I'm Bonnie's fears." He was almost singing with his calmed voice. Then, he pointed at the purple figure. "He is yours and Freddy's emotions."

-"Say what?" Goldie couldn't believe what she saw as the purple figure standed up to his feet and made a screeching sound, making BB cry.

The purple figure backed a bit, and laughed before starting to speak.

-"We don't like confusions. You can call me Shaffy, and call him Shabby. Nice to meet you, I guess. Thanks to you, I exist."

-"…" Goldie surely wanted this to be a dream.

-"We don't have time. We'll see again soon." Shaffy singed as he and Shabby disappeared into a kind of black and purple smoke.

Goldie tried to calm down BB, but he saw another version of him?

Goldie noticed it too, it was similar to BB, just with a few changes in color that made it appear to be a female version of BB.

She picked up BB again and walked over the other version of himself, to discover it had a tag that said "JJ". Gold assumed that was its name, and decided not to turn it on. It seemed not to have been used in years, or not have actually been used.

Goldie decided to calm BB by singing a lullaby, and it worked. He stopped crying and hugged Goldie. She decided to go back to the show stage, where almost everyone decided to spend time.

Entering the room, she saw all of the animatronics had a worried look in their faces. Freddy saw her, and suddenly everyone saw her, while she carefully placed BB in the floor.

-"Where were you? You had us worried!" Freddy was obviously mad at his sister and cousin.

-"What happened?" Bonnie would always be curious.

-"Is everyone alright?" Chica and her counterpart said at the same time, surprising each other.

-"You seem like you just saw a ghost!" Toy Bonnie never knew when it wasn't time to tell jokes.

-"Are you ok?" Toy Freddy did care. Just a bit.

-"Lass?" Foxy said as he entered the room with Toy Foxy.

-"You can't imagine what we just saw…" Goldie started explaining, knowing they wouldn't believe her.


	8. Chapter 8: No more stories

**Hello! :P**

**I would want to read someone's review for this chapter e.e**

After the longest explanation ever, the animatronics nodded and Freddy relaxed. He knew his sister was telling the truth, but he wanted to see it by himself.

When no one was watching, he went to the hallway. He saw the door he thought that would lead him to the basement and opened it. He went downstairs and hoped he would see the "creepy, black and purple figures", as his sister said.

He walked in the room, and saw nothing. There wasn't even a mouse, though the basement seemed to have been cleaned not so long ago.

He heard some giggles and started panicking. What if the thing jumpscared him as he jumpscared his sister?

He saw both figures, though only one was smiling. He heard some footsteps coming from another corner and quickly ran back. He tried to calm himself, just to see his sister at his side, seeming confused.

-"Don't tell me you went downstairs." Goldie said, but then saw Freddy again. "Oh, no."

Golden hugged her brother hoping to calm him down, just to succeed.

-"Let's get back, they must be worried for you." Goldie said as she let her brother go, and started to walk to the show stage.

They heard the puppet's voice saying "It's 6 AM!" and went to their spots.

The withered animatronics and Toy Foxy decided to talk about some interesting things about the pizzeria. Toy Foxy said she found lots of kids' drawings in a box in the office, and one of them seemed to be from Golden Freddy.

Goldie said she had never went out in the time she had been there at day, and that made everyone doubt the drawing.

Meanwhile, the toy animatronics were singing a song about pizza. Yeah, it was the most boring thing in the world. But it was interesting to little children.

The toys finished singing and walked over the place to interact with kids. There were much more children with them as Toy Foxy wasn't there.

Toy Chica heard the manager said the new voice box had just arrived, and he called an employee to fix Toy Foxy.

The employee went to the parts and service room, and started fixing Toy Foxy. Freddy, who was sitting at her side, read the employee's tag: Fritz Smith. He almost confused with Mike thanks to the last name, but calmed down as he finished fixing her and brought her back to the kid's cove.

Then, Chica started talking about a story she read. It was interesting, and everyone liked it.

Suddenly, Goldie had an idea. To tell scary stories! Why not?

She told them a story about a guy who got his face covered in bleach and alcohol and then got it burned by someone. Then, his face turns white and he makes a smile with a knife in his face. He also kills his parents and his brothers.

-"And, they say that if you're alone in your room-SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH!" Goldie decided to screech to scare everyone, and it succeed.

But then, Chica started crying, Bonnie got mad, Foxy was embarrassed, and Freddy was now scolding Goldie.

Goldie was about to burst out in laughter.

After an hour or even MORE of hearing Freddy's scolds, he finally calmed down. Goldie tried to argue several times, but she was interrupted by Freddy.

Then, it was closing time, again.

Goldie and Toy Chica quickly headed to the kitchen, Foxy and Bonnie decided to talk about Goldie's story, meanwhile, the others decided to play hide-and-seek.

Goldie headed to the basement, leaving Toy Chica alone.

There was nothing in the room. She glanced few times, and saw two glowing, white dots. Goldy started panicking, deciding what to do. Run? She's not a coward! Confront them? No! They would surely win her in everything. Try to talk with them? Maybe it could work.

-"Um, hello?" Goldie asked.

-"You're back? We didn't expect anyone here." The purple figure, or Shaffy, as he preferred to be called, appeared in front of Goldie. This startled her, but she quickly calmed down.

-"Y-yeah…"

-"Why are you here?" The other figure, that reassembled a rabbit, named Shabby, asked. He didn't like her a lot, you could tell.

-"I-I just wanted t-to know w-where did y-you come from…" Goldie surely didn't know what to say, but managed to search an answer.

-"I already told you. I'm the physical form of yours and Freddy's feelings. He is Bonnie's feelings, too." Shaffy answered.

-"Um- ok?" Goldie didn't expect to be welcomed, but she didn't expect this either. She came back to the room, and was happy nobody noticed she was missing.

Entering the kitchen, she knew the pizzas should be ready in a minute or so.

Golden and Chica's counterpart gave pizza slices to everyone as they sat on a big table to eat. They still wondered how they could eat being robots. However, the pizza was delicious, and they didn't care for that anymore. They agreed Gold and Toy Chica should be the chefs of the pizzeria, and both girls blushed a bit hearing that.

After eating the pizza, all of them started talking.

-"I'm really bored." Toy Bonnie said, thinking about another joke he could do. Drawing in a paper an arm and paste it on his counterpart's shoulder? Nah, he did that with his face.

-"How about we tell stories?" BB asked, hoping to hear a Foxy or Toy Foxy's story.

-"NO!" Chica, Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie yelled at the same time, right after BB finished speaking.

Goldie started laughing without stopping hearing their reactions before starting to feel a bit guilty. Just a little bit.

-"Why?" BB did wanted to hear a story.

-"NO WAY I'M HEARING ANOTHER GOLDEN'S STORY!" Bonnie yelled, getting mad.

BB started to cry and Goldie went over to him and hugged him, and hummed a song to calm him down. This surprised almost everyone, and BB earned an apologize from Bonnie.

Toy Chica and Goldie sat in a separated table, talking, maybe gossiping, about their own stuff. They asked Toy Foxy to join them, and she did. This made Chica feel a bit… sad? Because they didn't invite her. Maybe it was because she just talked to Freddy and Bonnie, sometimes Foxy, and never talked with the other girls. She thought that: if she talks with the girls more often, they would always join with Chica.

Chica asked to sit in the table and earned a nod from Toy Foxy.

-"So, what are we talking about?" Chica surely wanted to talk too.

-"Oh, nothing important. We were talking about the pizzas." Golden said.

This made Chica feel excited. She has always loved pizza, and they were talking about it! How lucky Chica is!

-"What's your favorite pizza?" Chica asked, wanting to start a conversation.

-"Um… Maybe a normal pizza?" Golden answered Chica's question. She felt…weird. She knew Chica had always liked pizza, and her favorite pizza was the Chica's Special pizza they bought every time they went to Freddy's. And she knew Chica remembered Golden's favorite pizza.

They kept talking about pizza, and suddenly Chica got bored. She said she was going to play tag with the others, who started playing not so long ago at all.

After some time, they stopped playing. It was turning boring, the quickest ones, Foxy and Toy Bonnie, were the winners in all games they played. It wasn't fair!

But it was Sunday. The old animatronics were finishing their first week in the pizzeria. And everything was going fine. But Freddy feared next week a new guard would arrive. He went over his sister, and asked her a couple questions.

-"What happens if a new guard arrives?" Freddy asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

-"I dunno. But you shouldn't be worried, everything is alright." Golden answered, calming down her brother. At least a bit.

-"And did the people blamed us for…?" There was a short pause until the golden bear understood what he meant.

-"Not really. I heard someone said it was in our programming. Endoskeletons without suits need to be stuffed into one. The manager thought we see people at night as if they were endoskeletons. I think we're gonna be fixed soon." His twin sister answered, completely calming Freddy. "And I forgot to tell you. The Fritz guy is going to fix us today. Maybe later, so the pizzeria isn't opening. I hope the cops aren't comin' too."

After hearing the message, Freddy commanded everyone to clean up. He didn't want to the mechanic to think they also activate by themselves.

Then, they just sat in the floor and started talking. BB still wanted to hear a story, but he couldn't even finish his sentence before Chica, Foxy, Freddy and Bonnie yelled at him. He started to cry, and Goldie had to calm him.

They waited until they heard a car. They quickly ran to their positions and waited for the man to fix them.

Fritz entered the building a bit tired. Why he had to fix the animatronics and not someone else? He expected a rise, at least.

He fixed the toy animatronics with no problem, except the puppet. He never found an endoskeleton. Does he really has one? He decided to skip him, and went over the old ones.

He realized the last one had no endoskeleton either. He thought the puppet could be used as an endoskeleton. He fits perfectly in a suit, and he could move the suit once he's inside it.

He headed out of the pizzeria after turning off the animatronics. Turning around forgetting his tool box, he saw all animatronics were in the hall, talking and walking as they would do with kids. He decided to run to his car and return to his home, he could pick the tool box later.


	9. Chapter 9: Show Time!

**Hi!**

**This story has more chapters than I expected e.e**

The rest of the day was really boring. The old animatronics decided to turn off, while the toys decided to turn themselves off after playing another round of hide and seek. Being the winner, Toy Chica turned herself off after everyone did it, but she saw Goldie was nowhere to be seen. She also saw Foxy was missing, where could they be?

After thinking, she thought they were probably in the kitchen. Foxy loved to eat pizzas, and Goldie made the best pizzas ever. But she felt a bit sad when she realized Goldie didn't invite her, but it could be thanks to have been playing. She turned herself off.

Meanwhile, the two "lost" animatronics were in front of the door that leaded to the basement. Foxy was a bit scared, but didn't want to admit it. He used to be shy, but when he met Goldie and Freddy, shy wasn't describing him at all.

-"Foxy? Are you okay?" The golden, dirty covered bear asked Foxy while opening the door.

-"Aye." That's all what Foxy said. He didn't know what else to say, but he entered the room, not so far away was Goldie.

-"So, this is where I saw them." Goldie said, hoping not to be jumpscared by one of the figures. Goldie couldn't see a lot in the dark, and made a mental note to herself. "_Better bring Foxy's flashlight next time. Or never come back._"

They were scared to death when Freddy yelled.

-"Someone else's coming! Go back to the stage or the room!"

Goldie turned to see if Foxy agreed, and received a nod. They returned to the room quickly, and saw Bonnie was waiting for them in the door, ready to shut it.

They all sat on their positions, and the same guy from before entered, but he came with more people.

Goldie started panicking. "_They better not be cops or someone who's going to dismantle us._"

The men carried a big package, and Fritz was carrying his tool box. They went over Goldie and picked her up. Then, the manager entered.

-"Be sure to clean _him_. I don't want anyone complaining." The manager said, pointing at Goldie. Goldie was going to punch the manager for calling her a "him".

-"Sure thing, Boss! I really hope putting _him_ back in the stage will bring more people!" Fritz answered, while inspecting Goldie. Goldie started panicking hearing that. Wait, why was she panicking? Oh, because she doesn't like to perform or to be around so much people. And she could be lazy sometimes. While no one was looking at her, she muttered "Help me" to her brother.

And she really hated being called a "him". They don't have manners, do they? Oh, god, this was going to be a difficult and boring day for her. She was taken to the hall, were the men started to pull an endoskeleton from the package.

The others brought some water and soap to clean her, and they succeed. She was now clean as the toy animatronics on stage. Still, she didn't want to be on stage too. Well, she liked not smelling horrible. She wondered how Marionette stuffed them into the suits, but they didn't smell to rotting, and they had no bodies inside…

After cleaning her, they put the endoskeleton inside. They turned it on, and waited for seeing if it worked.

-"Hello! My name's Fredbear, I'm glad to meet'cha!" Goldie-now Fredbear, said, wishing to convince the people and see them leaving the building.

-"Turn _him _off. Change _his _name to… Golden Fazbear? _He _is like Freddy, so kids would think _he's _Freddy's _brother_. Also, change everything related to the old dinner." The manager said, making Goldie really, really mad. She was about to try and stuff all of them in a suit, but she tried to calm down.

After turning her off, they took the AI chip and changed it with the help of a computer. Fritz made all the job, and it only took a few minutes. For being in his early twenties, he was very good at programming.

They placed her AI chip again, and turned her on.

-"Hello!" The manager said, waiting for an answer.

-"Hi! My name's Golden Fazbear! I'm Freddy's bro-sister! Nice to meet'cha!" Goldie answered back, changing "brother" for "sister" while grinning mischievously.

-"Sister? Fritz, did you programmed _him _to be a girl?" The manager was about to scold Fritz.

-"No, sir. If you want, I can show you." Fritz replied, turning Goldie off-again and showing the manager in the computer he hadn't changed brother to sister. He was right, and the manager apologized.

-"But then, why did _he _said "Sister"?" The manager asked.

-"I don't know. Maybe _he _is really a girl. Or the endoskeleton is not well programmed." Fritz analyzed possible reasons, but none fitted well. "We can leave it like that, after all, Foxy and Chica are the only girls here."

-"Then it's okay. Let's turn it on again." The manager was now slightly calmed, but still worried it wouldn't work.

-"Hello! My name's Goldie Fazbear! I'm Freddy's sister! Nice to meet'cha! What's your name?" Goldie said, now relieved they wouldn't force her to act as a boy.

-"Good job, Fritz! You deserve a raise!" The manager said, patting Fritz in his back.

They turned Goldie off again, and placed her back in the room. She heard they would put her on stage tomorrow morning, at Freddy's side. She didn't want to perform, but she had to. She could get revenge on the next guard who arrived.

Goldie felt weird. Having an endoskeleton wasn't something she liked. Maybe she could take it off, and place it again at the morning.

-"Goldie? They're putting you in the show, right?" Chica asked. She was happy her friend would perform.

-"Congratulations!" Bonnie still needed to show he was her friend.

-"Lass?" Foxy asked when Freddy was opening his mouth to speak, earning a glare from him.

-"I dunno. I don't like to perform. I don't really want to." Goldie sighed. She started to take out her endoskeleton, while the others stared at her with confusion. She wondered how she could talk with her normal voice when she wanted to, but she could also talk with her robotic voice having her endoskeleton on. Finishing to take it away, she put her endo in a corner. "I don't like to have an endoskeleton, either. If feels… strange. If I start "glitching", would they take me out from the show?"

-"No way I'm letting you glitch. You plan to do it on purpose, right?" Freddy finally said.

-"Emm… N-no…" Goldie lied. She knew she was the worst liar ever.

-"Then go with the toys, so they can teach you to perform. Maybe you can sing a song to us." Freddy trusted her sister wouldn't do anything wrong.

After going with the toys, they started singing another kids song. The toys were really annoyed with the kids songs. They had to sing them all day.

_London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, falling down.  
London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair lady._

_Build it up with sticks &amp; stones,  
sticks &amp; stones, sticks &amp; stones,  
Build it up with sticks &amp; stones,  
My fair lady._

_Sticks &amp; stones will all fall down,  
All fall down, all fall down  
Sticks &amp; stones will all fall down,  
My fair lady._

_Build it up with wood &amp; clay  
Wood &amp; clay, wood &amp; clay  
Build it up with wood &amp; clay  
My fair lady._

_Wood and clay will wash away,  
Wash away, wash away,  
Wood and clay will wash away,  
My fair Lady._

_Build it up with iron and steel,  
Iron and steel, iron and steel,  
Build it up with iron and steel,  
My fair Lady._

_Iron and steel will bend and bow,  
Bend and bow, bend and bow,  
Iron and steel will bend and bow,  
My fair Lady._

_London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, falling down.  
London Bridge is falling down,  
my fair lady._

At the end, Toy Chica helped Goldie put back her endoskeleton, and they went to their positions.

Bonnie really enjoyed the song. He remembered his mother singing that song every night when he was younger. It brought many memories. But Bonnie had to forget them. Remembering everything would make him sadder. Somehow the memories helped him know he would always be with his family, but he knew he had a second family which was going to be always with him. Even though his family was the best, those memories just made him mad. They made him angry. Why he had to die, and then wake up in the new body? He started to understand why Foxy and Goldie felt. He needed to get his revenge.

Back into reality, everyone cheered about Goldie's singing. Bonnie remembered she liked to sing while doing almost everything, but sometimes she just muttered the song. He also remembered Freddy was pretty good at singing too, along with Chica, while Bonnie had a guitar. Foxy knew how to play drums, and Bonnie thought that one day they could make their own band. But it was now just a dream, which was slowly fading.


	10. Chapter 10: New Guard arrives

**Hi! :3**

**Now, there's a night guard! (again)**

It was almost opening time. Goldie was slightly nervous. She knew the kids could love her, or rip her like Toy Foxy. She didn't like to sing in front of people, and that only made it worse.

The doors opened, but it wasn't opening time yet, and another employee entered the building. "_It's you…_" Goldie whispered seeing Mike. She knew he worked at day shift, but he was too early. Goldie turned to see the toy animatronics didn't care. They were on their positions, almost as if they were sleeping. They were designed to be kid friendly, but Goldie didn't fit there. All of them had cheeks, and Toy Chica, Bonnie and Foxy had makeup.

The man went over the animatronics, and turned them off. All of them saw the man as their vision faded. The man grinned, and started to reprogram them. He switched some things here, some others there, and he had "fixed" all animatronics on stage. He went to the game area, and did the same with BB. Then, he headed for the kid's cove, and changed even more stuff on Toy Foxy.

Then, he turned all of them on. They recovered their visions again, and Goldie found out the man had already went somewhere else, probably the office It was his job, check the cameras, after all.

More employees came, and some of them went to the kitchen, others stayed in the hall, and the manager went to the office too. Then, a man who wasn't wearing a uniform like the others, and he went to the office. Toy Freddy thought he may be searching a job, he couldn't do anything here if he was bringing no kids and was not an employee.

Toy Chica was desperate for the night to come again, or at least opening time.

-"What time is it?" She whispered, being careful not to open her mouth, not wanting to alert anyone. She could still talk or sing with the mouth closed thanks to her voice box.

-"I don't know. Maybe there's few minutes before the opening time." Toy Bonnie said, also wanting for someone to come.

Goldie also tried to speak, but nothing came from her voice box. Did the man do something to it when he turned them off? She could only make noises like Toy Foxy did when her voice box was broken. One employee noticed this, and quickly went over Goldie. He checked the voice box, and muttered something. Then, he silently ran to the office.

The manager and the employee came, and turned off Goldie. Then, the-Fritz-guy checked some wires and had a worried look.

-"I think someone tampered with her. I don't think she's working well." Fritz said, making the manager mad. "We can test her before customers come, but if she doesn't work, customers can complain about the animatronics glitching."

The manager nodded and turned her on again. Goldie started to make strange noises, and the facial-recognition system wasn't working. She couldn't identify adults.

She stared at them, just for seeing who they were. The man had obviously tampered with them, and probably with the other toys too. She wondered if the other toys had the same problem.

The manager said something to some men, and they carried her to the parts and service room again. At least Golden didn't have to sing to people after all…

When people left, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy opened their mouths to ask questions, but Freddy interrupted them.

-"Let her explain."

-"… H-he tampered with all of us, and disabled my facial recognition system. Did he also disable yours?" Golden half said, half explained. Saying "he" was all what the others needed to understand.

-"I think yes, I didn't saw the faces from the men who carried you back here." Freddy sighed, he was starting to worry again.

-"What ye think he be doin'?" Foxy was also worried, but not a lot.

-"What if …h-he tries to kill more kids?" Chica was about to faint now.

The others remained silent. They couldn't tell Chica the answer she expected. They needed to know the answer first themselves. Bonnie didn't mind a lot, but he knew something bad would happen. They needed to be alert.

Goldie decided to take out her endoskeleton again, and never use it. She was going to keep it somewhere, she just needed to find a place where… The gift box of the prize corner! Marionette is there, and no one checks inside. And, she knew Marion could take care of it.

They started hearing laughing and talking. They were 100% sure they had lots of kids to take care of. But what if the kids start to take apart Toy Foxy again? That would be a problem. They could start to rip Foxy to build again his female counterpart.

The withered animatronics turned themselves off, and Chica had a weird dream. Most of all, because she thought she couldn't have dreams anymore.

_She was in the pizzeria, singing. She stood in front of many people, mostly kids, who watched in amusement, while eating their pizzas. She turned at her side and saw Bonnie and Freddy. They were repaired, and had different designs. She turned to see the people in front of her, and saw no one. She turned again to see if the others reacted at that too, but she saw, instead of Freddy and Bonnie, Bob and Ryan, with a sad look in their faces. She started hearing letters. They spelled something. They said "Save them"._

_She saw she had hands, her human hands. Then, she saw a curtain. She walked over it, and turned around to see Ryan and Bob were following her too. Foxy-no, not Foxy. Finn was inside it, with another sad look in his face. Then, she walked over the pizzeria, her friends following her. She saw around, and in the main doors, outside the pizzeria, another kid was there, but he was crying. Chica- Daisy assumed he was the puppet, since both have tears._

_Then, she walked over the pizzeria and saw the kid was following her too. Then, in a poster, a picture of Golden appeared, and then, Sarah was sitting in front of them, with another sad look in her face. Ryan and Bob helped her stand up, while Daisy watched in disbelief._

_Another five kids appeared, all of them seemed to be 8 years old. Daisy knew they were the "toy animatronics". They had a happy look in their faces, but they seemed to be sad, too. As if they were faking their smiles._

_Daisy continued roaming the pizzeria, though this one was different from the one she is now. Then, "he" got out of a room and walked towards her. All what Daisy heard was "you can't", and she got back into reality._

Chica woke up, startled by her dream. The others were awake, too.

-"Had a good dream?" Gold asked, while playing with the flashlight.

-"N-not really…" Chica was not sure whether tell them about her nightmare or not.

-"Calm down. You can tell us anything." Goldie pointed at Foxy with the flashlight.

-"Lassie, ye better stop now." Foxy was annoyed by the light. He regretted stealing the flashlight.

-"Well… I was in a room, and I found all of you, but h-he came…" This was all the explanation they needed.

-"Are you ok?" Bonnie asked. He cared for his friends, at least a bit.

-"Y-yeah…"

-"Lass! Stop!" Foxy was now mad. Goldie could be a bit (or a lot) annoying sometimes (or most of the time). She just giggled and turned off the flashlight.

-"Are you sure?" Goldie asked. Yet she was annoying, she cared for them.

-"You can feel free to tell us everything." Freddy said, after listening to the conversation.

-"It's okay." Chica didn't need to talk. But if she had another nightmare, she would tell them every detail about it.

Closing time was in a few minutes, and most people were leaving. The janitors were cleaning the place, and the toy animatronics returned to their stage.

After everyone left, the puppet headed for the show stage, were every toy animatronic was.

-"I'm going to add the others to the game too." He was very happy, he was almost singing. "Toy Bonnie, you're the first one to leave the stage, then Toy Chica. You'll go to the Party rooms of the right side, and enter the right vent. Toy Chica, you'll follow the opposite pattern of Toy Bonnie, you'll go for the left side. You can't go to the office through the hall, though Toy Chica can star there."

Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie nodded. If Freddy was there, he wouldn't let them do that. But the Marionette kept them inside the room until later nights.

-"Toy Freddy, you'll leave after Toy Chica. You can only go through the main hall to the office, and go to the game area if you want. Balloon Boy, you'll stay in your place until night 2. Then, you won't show in any cameras until you're in the left vent. If you enter the office, then you disable the lights." The doll paused and continued. "If you're at the vents or the hall, and the guard puts on a mask, you return somewhere."

Everyone nodded, and returned to their positions. They were playing a new game! But it wasn't funny at all.

The puppet went to the parts and service room, just for a quick explanation.

-"Bonnie, Chica and Freddy: you'll go for the guard in the third night. Foxy, you start at the second night, and Goldie until the sixth."

Goldie pouted. Why until the sixth night? It wasn't fair. The puppet continued.

-"You'll enter the office, and if the guard puts on the mask quickly, you'll leave. Foxy, you will never enter unless the guard doesn't flash the light at you. Also, you will slow down if the guard flashes the light a lot to one of you."

Then, the puppet went to his gift box in the prize corner, and waited the night to start.

Alexander couldn't say he really wanted the job. He never liked the new models. Though the old ones were creepy. He needed some money and took the job. He just needed to stay 6 hours in the pizzeria, and check cameras. That was the easiest way to get money.

Or at least he thought…


	11. Chapter 11: Night One

**Hi! :D**

**Chapter 11 is here! I'm actually writting future chapters n,n**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

Alex was drinking his soda when he heard some kind of alarm echoing through the building. That should mean his shift had started. Then, he heard a phone ringing. "_Who the heck would call at this hours?_"

He saw it was a prerecorded message, at least it explains why at his shift. Probably someone telling him that he shouldn't sleep or something related.

_"__Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."_

Exciting he said? This was the most boring career ever! But he could always sleep.

_"__Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?_ _But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."_

Old location he said? Facial recognition? Advanced mobility? Pay robots for guarding him? This must be a joke from an employee.

_"__Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office._"

What? The creepy animatronics will try to get to his office? Alex quickly grabbed the tablet and switched cameras. Everyone was in their positions.

_"__So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them._ _\- Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."_

Music box? Alex switched cameras and found the prize corner. He winded the music box. Why it just affects one animatronic? Maybe this is really a joke. Nothing's gonna happen.

_"__Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

Alex wasn't going to do anything but wind the music box. The guy on the phone said he needed to wind it, and he had a serious tone. Maybe it's not a joke.

He switched cameras for some minutes and noticed it was already 2 AM. How quickly time goes, right? He switched back to the show stage-What the heck? The gay-looking rabbit is missing! He switched cameras and found him in the party room 3. Maybe the guy who recorded the message was using the suit to make a prank. Then, Alex noticed his neck. It was his endoskeleton. Nothing else was inside. Is it for real?

He knew he had the head in case the bunny entered the office. It was a bit heavy, and it was difficult to breath with it.

Alex raised the monitor and saw Toy Chica was missing too. Oh no. She was in the main hall. Wait, she has no eyes and no beak! What's happening here?

No-no-no! The music box! Alex switched the cameras to the prize corner and winded it. As he was told, there was an animatronic there affected by the music box. If it wasn't wound, then it would be mad. And he didn't want that to happen. He watched Toy Bonnie. He was about to enter a vent! Why the heck a pizzeria had big, perfect for animatronics vents in his office?

He decided to wind the music box again, and saw the beak-less chicken in the party room 4. She was just standing there, thanks god.

Alex saw Toy Bonnie wasn't there anymore. He was already in the vent! He checked the time. 4 AM. He sighed and winded the music box. He checked the vent light and saw the blue bunny there! Where's the mask? Where's the mask? Where's the mask? Here! He put it on, and saw Toy Bonnie stood in front of him. He was staring at him, while he was kinda sliding to the sides. He left, and Alex took the mask off. Then, he saw Toy Bonnie was in the party room 3 again.

It was 5 AM. He winded the music box and saw Toy Chica on the vent. He put the mask, and waited for Chica to come in. She didn't enter. He took off the mask and saw she was gone. Great. But he saw Toy Fatty was missing from the show stage now. He winded the music box again and saw the bear in the game area, along with BB. At least he wasn't coming for him, yet.

Alex heard children's laugh and saw it was 6 AM! Yay! He cheered and went out of the pizzeria, almost sleeping. He knew employees wouldn't come until later, but he just closed the door, and went straight to his car.

He wanted to ask later what need the music box. But something was telling him not to do that.


	12. Chapter 12: The Mangle and Night Two

**Hi! :3**

**Here's chapter 12! I'm planning to have lots of chapters, and these are just for the second game. I have to wait to make the ones for the first game, and then the third game.**

The kids started to rip of Toy Foxy. Another time. She was put in the parts and service room, when she heard the manager talking with some employees.

-"What do we do, boss? We fix her again?" Some man asked.

-"It will cost. Any idea?" The manager shook his head. He already paid a lot for the facial recognition system and all the modern technology.

The employees remained silent until another voice asked. It was a female's.

-"How about we leave her like that, and make a take back, put back together attraction? We don't need to fix her, and kids love to do that."

Toy Foxy was petrified. They weren't going to fix her? Oh boy. Some men entered the room and turned her off. She guessed that when she woke up, she was going to be all destroyed. She didn't want to be taken apart by the kids!

And, yes. She woke up, seeing she had no fur. She had a ribbon, a hand, her feet, and her endoskeleton. Wait, where's Jack? Oh no. He was now just an endoskeleton head. Toy Foxy tried moving herself. She couldn't walk like always. She heard voices.

-"So, we don't have to fix the Mangle?" An employee asked.

-"Nope. That's how it works: the children take her apart and put her back together. We don't have to fix her again." The female voice from before answered. Toy Foxy hated this woman.

Toy Foxy, or the Mangle, as said by the employees, was waiting for the night to come. She would ask help to somebody to get fixed. Goldie said last time that she was in robotic classes. Maybe she would fix her. Foxy's not-so-new counterpart tried to move. She was like a mess or random parts, and she could drag by the floor, though it was difficult.

After some minutes, people left. Toy Foxy dragged by the floor as fast as she could towards the show stage. Everyone was there, both toys and withered animatronics.

-"Toy Foxy! What happened?" Toy Bonnie had no idea that Toy Foxy wasn't going to perform anymore.

Toy Foxy was about to answer when she realized her voice box was broken again. The radio static sounds came from her mouth. BB worried and ran to the office. The other animatronics reunited around Toy Foxy and saw what happened to her. Then, BB was back, with a paper and pen in his hands.

BB handed them to Toy Foxy, and she searched a paw in her mangled parts. She still had a paw, and she took the pen and started writing. She couldn't write very well, so the results were strange letters. However, the animatronics seemed to understand. At least the older ones.

-"They're not… going to fix me… anymore. They called me… the…mangle?" Freddy read aloud, but he didn't understand a lot the last word. Toy Foxy nodded, and Freddy paused. "You want us to call you the Mangle too?"

Toy Foxy nodded again. She didn't like her actual name, and Mangle could be better. Besides, she never liked Foxy or Toy Foxy that much.

-"Mangle, ye can walk?" Foxy did care for his counterpart, since both were pirates, and they had formed a bond.

Toy Foxy shook her head, trying to make the others know she can't walk. This worked, and all of them started to think how to help her.

-"How about we try to fix her?" Chica asked, hoping her idea could work.

-"Chica, that may take us hours, and she's going to be taken apart every day." Freddy said. The others nodded in agreement and continued thinking.

-"Maybe, we can try to stand her up." Toy Freddy proposed. Everyone nodded and tried to stand her up. It didn't work a lot, you could say.

Then, Bonnie saw a spider in the ceiling. He would have tried to kill it, but he had more important things to do. But the spider was slowly reaching the ground. Then, an idea appeared in Bonnie's mind. Maybe Mangle can climb the ceiling, there lots of wires, tubes and pipes everywhere and Mangle could hang from those.

-"And if she climbs the ceiling?" Everyone surprised and looked at each other.

-"I think it's worth to try…" Goldie answered. Then, they tried to help Mangle reach the ceiling. She was now hanging from there! Then, she moved and suddenly, she fell. Oh no.

Mangle did her best to climb again, and she was hanging again. Great. Now she just had to learn to move from there. Since she had both heads, and an eye on each one, she could see better than the other animatronics. She waved with her paw, and went back to her cover.

The other animatronics went to their positions since it was just a quarter before 12 AM.

Meanwhile, the night guard Alex was driving to the pizzeria. He needed to get there quickly. After another streets, he finally arrived, and got out of his car. Opening the door, he checked every animatronic was on stage. Perfect.

He headed for the office, and heard children's laugh. He heard the phone ringing and quickly opened his ears to listen.

_"__Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!"_

Yeah. A natural. Who could disagree with this man? He winded the music box and saw everyone in their respective places.

_"__Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever."_

Older models? Does the man refers to the ones in the parts and service room? Alex was laughing by seeing the faceless, purple bunny sitting. Then, he remembered to check the show stage. Toy Bonnie was missing. He switched cameras and found him already on the party room 3. "_He's holding his guitar like he's a rock star performing to millions of people._" He winded the music box again, and saw Toy Chica was missing from the stage too. How lucky he is.

_"__Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too."_

He heard the phone call, and made a mental note: the Foxy guy needed a flashlight, and he could use it on newer models too. He turned the vents lights, and saw Toy Bonnie. He quickly used the mask, and Toy Bonnie left.

_"__One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box."_

A puppet? He needs to wind the music box for a puppet? Please tell me that's a joke.

_"__Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."_

When the call ended, Alex saw Toy Chica in the vent. He used the mask again, and she left. "_How stupid._" He winded the music box and saw Toy Fat-Freddy was in the hallway. He flashed the light and saw a red thing there too. Is that Foxy? He continued flashing the light, and Foxy left. He winded the music box, and saw Toy Freddy in front of him. He put on the mask, and Toy Freddy left.

It was already 5 AM, and switching the cameras he saw he faceless bunny in the hallway. "_Hell no!_"

He saw Toy Bonnie in the vents again, and he used the mask to fool him again. It worked. Alex saw Toy Chica in the hallway too, and he tried to fool her with the mask. She didn't go away. Then, Alex remembered something. "_The goddamn music box!_"

He heard a music was playing, and he recognized it as "Pop! Goes the weasel".

He searched the puppet in the cameras, and in the hallway camera, he saw a face that was apparently laughing. He panicked, and then he heard the children's laugh. "_Great! Now let's get out of this living hell!_"

The animatronics returned to their spots, and waited for the employees to come. Here goes another day.


	13. Chapter 13:Night Three

**Hi! :P**

**Hope whoever reads this enjoys it n,n**

**So, the chapter is cutted by the half, but I'm uploading next one soon!**

Things couldn't be better. The toys were happy, even Mangle, who was being taken apart by some children, and the withered animatronics were talking in their parts and service room. No one dared to enter there, since the old animatronics would let out a screeching sound scaring everyone.

Still, some teenagers who came with their siblings talked about the old animatronics. They knew they were in the parts and service room, since there wasn't any other room for them. They saw one employee who went there, returned running and almost screaming.

-"Some one dares to enter the room?" A blonde boy asked.

-"No way someone is going there!" A brunette girl replied. "Or at least, not alone."

The blonde's face brightened, obviously meaning he had an idea. "How about all of us enter there?"

The others looked at each other, and after a while all of them nodded. The brunette girl was checking no one was seeing them, and then, all of them walked to the door.

One of them opened it, and they surprised by seeing the faceless bunny, the weird looking chicken, the strange broken fox, and the two broken bears.

They stepped inside and looked around. Then, the faceless bunny activated himself, as well as his two white pupils. Only two of them noticed this, and pointed at the bunny. The broken fox also activated himself, and suddenly all of them activated, an exception for the golden bear, who had no endoskeleton.

The bunny stood up, followed by the chicken, fox and both bears. The teens gasped and saw the golden bear standing up as well. Then, all of the broken animatronics let out an ear pinching scream.

The teenagers screamed and ran to the door. They saw their parents looking at them with a disappointed look in their faces. The manager had complained, and the teens received a punishment. They had tried to tell their parents that those creepy robots activated themselves and scared them.

Anyone noticed this, but the old animatronics were bursting on laughter right now.

The night finally came, and the animatronics decided to play hide and seek until the guard arrived. Alex was early this time, just to hear tonight's phone call. Maybe paying more attention to it could save his life. He doesn't know what is waiting for him this night. The animatronics knew.

Alex entered the office, hoping the night wasn't going to be difficult.

_"__Hello, hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!_

_Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh..."_

The Mangle? Oh, did he meant the broken thing in kid's cove? He winded the music box and switched cameras. Toy Bonnie's in the party room, Toy Chica in the main hall, Toy Fatty in the stage, Toy Chica is now in the party room, faceless bunny in the hall, Toy- wait, faceless bunny?

_"__Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening 'til close._

_Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"_Rumors?_" The night guard thought as he winded the music box. He flashed the light from the hall, and saw the red fox there. "_Hell no! Go away!_" He thought as he flashed the light. Then, the fox was gone. Grea- No! The faceless one is in the hall. Please no!

He winded the music box and switched cameras. Wait, a chicken thing is in her way too! And Toy Fatty is on the game room. Why? Then, he lowered the monitor and saw the faceless animatronic standing in front of him. He quickly used the mask and the bunny was gone.

It was already 3 AM. He had to live during another 3 hours and everything would be alright. Let's hope destiny has the same plans as Alex does. He winded the music box and saw the chicken was on the vent. He flashed lights and saw the fox. He flashed it multiple times 'til he was gone. He winded the music box again and the chicken-duck was now in front of him. He used the mask to fool it, and the chicken with broken jaw left.

He checked cameras and saw the broken bear was on his way again. However, the fat bear was in front of him, and Alex fooled him too.

Now he had just an hour more and he could go home. He planned not to come tomorrow. Why he had to come to this hell in a children's pizzeria? He blamed himself for taking the job. He could've been a waitress and he took the night watch. How clever.

The animatronics, on the other side, were trying to keep the laughter inside. The guard is so dumb! He didn't even notice Goldie had been behind him during the whole night shift!

Everyone in the pizzeria stopped whatever they were doing after hearing the children cheering, while the guard cheered with them, and headed for his car.

Arriving at his home, he decided to investigate what could happen to make the furry robots to act like that. After searching in google, he discovered a child was murdered in the diner that created the pizzeria. Then, in the pizzeria, 10 kids went missing. The day guard said he saw the kids getting outta the pizzeria, and everyone believed him.

He decided to search more about the first child, and he read the page.

_Local Child Gets Murdered In Diner_

_A kid who got identified as John C. was murdered yesterday at Fredbear's Family Diner, however, the murderer was never identified._

Suddenly, he had no internet. Everyone's worst dream, and reality. He guessed he had to wait until he went at the pizzeria to complain, and ask for the murderer and the disappearances.

The animatronics were waiting for the people to come. Then, something came to their minds. What if someone investigates the place for the guard who got stuffed last week? Nah, no one would blame them. But in case that happened, Freddy explained all of them needed to start to glitch at night, and maybe glitch ad day few times too. That could cover them for some time until they get fixed. If they try to fix them, which could not occur as well.

Everyone nodded and went to do whatever they wanted to. Goldie and Toy Chica went as fast as they could to the kitchen. Foxy and Toy Freddy talked with Mangle, and BB, Toy Bonnie and Freddy were helping Bonnie since he fell while playing tag. He surely didn't want to run again since he can't see very well.


	14. Chapter 14: Is it dream or nightmare?

**Hi! :3**

**:D Chapter 14 :D**

Another normal day in the pizzeria came in. But, it changed by the middle of the day. Some cops entered the building and talked with the manager. They said they had searched everywhere for the kids and found nothing. Their theory was that someone changed the tape from what the cameras recorded. The manager listened closely and shook his head. There was no way someone changed the tapes, especially at day since their guard is on duty. Then, the cops thought for some minutes and realized maybe the night guard had done something. Who was also missing, incredibly. The manager started to hesitate when they mentioned the last guard. The manager and some employees didn't call the police: they got rid of the evidence. However, the cops say they were going to investigate the place. The manager couldn't disagree, and nodded.

The cops inspectioned the place and one of them went with an animatronic. He surprised when Toy Bonnie was just staring at him. Then, he noticed all three animatronics were staring at him, but when a child talked with them, the animatronics stopped staring and talked with the kid.

They said this to the manager, and he replied saying they could be glitching. Finally, they left, and some parents asked the manager what happened.

The animatronics were also worried. If they got shut down, they would end up in the scrapyard and that wasn't a good place at all.

The toys didn't care about being scrapped, but they were worried the children would stop coming. They enjoyed playing, talking and singing with the kids. They used their programmed phrases and they also said whatever they wanted.

After a few hours, Alex came to the pizzeria No way he was staying another night there! He complained with the manager, and demanded to know how they knew he needed a mask for his shift.

-"…Ummm… Because… the last n-night guard "complained" a-about the ani-animatronics."

Alex decided to quit, and leave the place. The manager thought that if he was going to get lots of night guards quitting, he had to add another thing to the contract: stay at least 5 nights, or until you get fired.

Well, Alex had forgotten to ask for the murderers and disappearances, but he promised himself not to go to that children's place again. Ignoring the thoughts in his mind, he returned to the pizzeria. Curiosity killed the cat, but he wasn't in danger anymore.

-"Just another thing, what do you know about the disappearances of the children?"

-"D-disappearances? I-I don't know a-anything." The manager hesitated, but as words came from his mouth, he talked slower. "You don't need to know either. And, since you aren't and employee, you have to get out. You can't be here without a kid."

Alex was pushed to get out by the manager, and he sighed. He couldn't just take a kid out of nowhere, so he had to go. Maybe he could enter to the pizzeria at night-No, it's too dangerous.

Meanwhile, the toy animatronics were entertaining kids, and the old ones were scaring them. Every of them enjoyed what they were doing, and they continued all day long until closing time. They went out to play some games like hide and seek, but the night guard never came. Did he quit? What happened to him? Questions like that ones and similar ones were in the animatronic's minds.

Goldie decided to go back to the basement, so she took Foxy's flashlight, and headed to the basement. Toy Chica was going to clean the kitchen, and she told Goldie she was okay to do it alone. It didn't bother her a lot.

When heading to the basement, she was surprised by seeing Foxy there. Yes, he was quick, but how did he know Goldie was going to the basement? Oh, maybe he watches over his stuff a lot, and noticed the flashlight missing.

-"Lass, ye better not be goin' thar' again." Foxy said, and noticing Goldie's expression, he knew she was going downstairs. "Ye ain't goin' alone, lassie. Ah' will go with ye."

Goldie nodded, and opened the door. Both of them went downstairs and Goldie turned on the flashlight. There was nothing there. Nothing was moving, nothing was on the floor. There wasn't even a fly.

Foxy turned around and headed back, while Goldie was desperately searching for something, or someone. Maybe with some luck she was finding the shadows. But she was too tired to search. Without thinking, she just sat on the floor and fell asleep.

_She was in a room. It was a big one and tables were everywhere, and kids were sitting in chairs. She noticed she had a cake. The kids were turning angry, and Goldie knew she had to give them cake. When she gave them cake, they were happy, and if not, they got annoyed._

_Then, she noticed another child outside the room. He was crying, and he looked very sad. She wished she could help him, but she wasn't allowed to go out of the room. Damn rules. She started hearing someone spelling letters… Help him?_

_She continued giving the kids cake, and making them happy. She noticed a purple car was outside the room, and someone got out of the car. Then, he went over the child. Great! The man's gonna help the kid-what is he doing? Is that, a knife? Oh no. Goldie couldn't move anymore, and she had to witness the scene, as well as some very annoyed kids who just wanted cake._

_She noticed another golden thing at her side, before hearing the words –you can't- several times and waking up._

She could still hear the two words in her mind. Why they won't stop? She remembered she was in the basement, and saw both shadows in front of her. They were both saying something, but Goldie could only hear the same two words.

She took the flashlight, which was in the floor, and stood up. She tried to run, but both figures stood in front of her. She couldn't hear what they said, but she tried to understand them. Then, both of the figures stopped talking, and Goldie stopped to listen both words. Suddenly, they screeched, and scared the shit outta Goldie. She screamed, and hear footsteps running to the basement.

-"Goldie!" Toy Chica? No, it was Chica.

-"Goldie? Where are you?" Freddy cared for his sister, and would always care for her.

-"Lass?" Foxy too! They were all searching for her, except Bonnie. Wait, Bonnie couldn't yell without making strange static noises instead of words. Last time they played tag, he fell -again- and almost broke his entire voice box.

Goldie saw Bonnie standing in front of her, pulling out his only hand to help her, who fell while screaming terrified by the shadows.

-"T-thanks." Goldie returned with Bonnie back to the show stage, and Toy Freddy yelled to everyone Goldie was back. A bunch of questions were thrown to her face, and she just skipped them and told them what happened in the basement, but said no word about her dream, or the two words she kept hearing.

Everyone stopped to ask questions, and returned to do whatever they were doing. Almost everyone laughed when, this time Freddy, fell. It was hard for him to run in such disrepair, but he did his best.

Goldie had went to the kitchen and helped Toy Chica clean it. Somehow she liked to have everything in order and cleaned, and Goldie didn't complained and let her be.

-"So, what do you think about this place?" Toy Chica suddenly asked. She was happy since she loved the place, having her own kitchen during the whole night, and eating all the pizza she wanted. And sleeping just if she wanted too, or she felt tired. The toys had no problem sleeping in stage, since they did that meanwhile the workers came every morning.

-"I like it. It may not be the best, but it's all I can call a home." Goldie admitted, she had none other home than the pizzeria. "But I used to be so free, especially carefree, and now, I can't escape this place, this misery, this nightmare."

Goldie loved to make pranks just like Toy Bonnie, and she always got punished, but she really enjoyed them. She also did lots of pranks to her brother, like that day he planned to bring Oreos to school, and Goldie replaced the filler inside it with toothpaste.

Toy Chica completely understood everything Goldie said. Though they had different feelings about everything, and didn't think the same way, they understood each other. That made both of them friends, especially since Toy Chica was so mature for her age, maybe almost like Goldie.

They started to talk of other things, and started to tell stories about their past.

-"One day, I was playing hide and seek with the other ones, and Toy Bonnie hid in an empty trash can, and nobody found him, and he was in there for almost a whole day, until he got out and found us!" Toy Chica and Goldie both laughed by that, and Toy Chica asked Goldie to tell a story too.

-"Well, one day, I was playing tag with the others, and Foxy was chasing Ry-Freddy, and Freddy fell in some bushes." Goldie stopped for a moment to laugh along with Toy Chica, and continued "Then, when we headed to our home, I found a cat, and picked it up. I showed it to him, and when he took it, he fell with a rock, and the cat scratched him. That was Freddy's most unlucky day, since he also got a 5 in math."

Toy Chica was almost dying from laughter right now, and Goldie joined her soon. They were making pizzas, and stopped to laugh when they remembered they couldn't leave the pizzas in the oven much time, or else they would get burned.

They took the pizzas and brought them to the show stage, and called for everyone to come. In less than a minute, both toy and withered animatronics were eating a slice of pizza. Freddy and Goldie had turns to help Chica eat her pizza, since she couldn't eat without hands.

Everything was alright. Everyone was happy. Nothing could change that. But still worried Freddy that the creepy puppet may not be happy, and ruin their happiness. This didn't worry anyone else, and everyone was playing like nothing had happened with their lives.

Well, maybe Bonnie falling to the floor again, but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed. He hated falling down, but hey, it's okay. At least not everyone is laughing this time.


	15. Chapter 15: Best Night

**Hi! :D**

**Chapter 15 is here! And I've forgotten to say Scott Cawthon owns FNaF xD**

It was a funny day for everyone. This time, Toy Bonnie fell on the floor while trying to get on stage after interacting with kids. Since he always laughed when Bonnie fell, Toy Freddy whispered to him something about karma. Toy Bonnie didn't pay attention and started playing the guitar as he has been doing it for a few days.

Toy Chica did laughed, but not as much as Toy Freddy. She knew Mangle would've laughed too if she wasn't in kid's cove, and maybe even BB. She wish she could go to the past to see him falling again, or record it.

Well, the old animatronics were laughing too since they scared some kid who dared to enter there, and they still enjoyed it. Though this time it was a younger kid than those messy teenagers that try to cause some trouble.

The day had gone eventually, and as usual, Toy Chica and Goldie fled to the kitchen. The old and toy animatronics were tired, and decided to "sleep", or the closest thing to that. Freddy did slept, and had a weird dream-nightmare.

_Freddy woke up and saw his surroundings. He was in the office, it was actually the same one from the pizzeria. Then, he walked away from it and saw the puppet. Then, letters started to be spelled. Save them? Save who?_

_He saw the puppet moved upwards, and he followed him. Freddy had nothing else to do, and decided not to waste time. Though it was a dream, Freddy thought it was real, and he wanted to "save them". But save them from what? From whom?_

_He continued walking and saw the puppet was still going upwards. Then, there was the wall, and the puppet moved to the right. Freddy did the same, and they moved to the right. Then, Freddy saw a dead body in the ground. It was familiar. Is it one of the toys?_

_Freddy followed the puppet, and he was now in front of the show stage. Then, "he" appeared. "He" had something in his hands, and went running to Freddy. _

_After that, everything blacked out, and Freddy could only hear the words "you can't" all over again._

Freddy woke up gasping, and still hearing the words. He saw everyone was eating the pizza, and saw his sister walking over to him. She said something, and Freddy didn't understood. All he heard was both words.

Goldie knew exactly what happened. She just saw Freddy, and she started feeling just like after waking up from her nightmare. She hugged him, but Freddy still heard the words. When they're gonna stop?

Then, Freddy saw both figures in front of him. The black and purple shadows were saying something, and everyone was looking at Freddy. But, he saw everyone wasn't worried about the shadows, just like they weren't hearing them.

The shadows stopped to talk, and screeched. Freddy screamed, and noticed he wasn't hearing the words anymore. He started to hear his sister humming a song they both liked to hear their mother sing every night. Toreador march was its name? Well, Freddy closed his eyes and calmed down. No one asked him questions, and ate their pizza while talking. But then, Foxy, who was sitting at Goldie's side, accidentally hitting Goldie, making her drop her pizza in her golden fur. She got annoyed and before Foxy could apologize, she had thrown a slice to Foxy.

He also got annoyed and threw one back to Goldie. She saw this coming and ducked. The slice hit Toy Bonnie, and he started to throw the slices randomly. Suddenly, they were all throwing pizzas everywhere, an exception for Chica, since she had no arms, but she was telling Freddy to whom throw the pizzas, and he obeyed her.

After lots of slices being thrown everywhere, especially thanks to Mangle, Toy Chica forced them to clean the mass they made. She helped to clean too, since she enjoyed it, but she wasn't going to do everything. They had to clean everything during an hour, and then, they continued making other stuff. Mangle searched her missing pieces, Foxy was talking with Freddy, Bonnie was winding the music box and talking with Chica, Goldie was somewhere else, and the toys were playing hide and seek.

Bonnie had an idea. How about everyone tries to climb the ceiling like Mangle? He mentioned his idea to the others, and they nodded.

The first one to try to climb to the ceiling was Toy Bonnie. He jumped until he grabbed a wire, and he hanged from it. Then, he fell, and hit a table. He almost broke it, but it was okay, just call someone to fix it and that's all.

Then, Toy Freddy tried. He was hanging from a wire too, and he tried to put his feet above the wire to climb, and he almost fell too, but did his best hanging on the ceiling. He was there for a few seconds more, until he fell like Toy Bonnie. He knew someone who could climb it.

He ran and called Goldie to climb too. She was hanging from a wire, but you can't do much when you don't have an endoskeleton and you're an empty suit. She fell, since she had almost no strength. There's a reason for putting her endoskeleton again, which she lost somewhere.

Freddy saw over Foxy's shoulder what was going on, and realized Foxy was just a distraction for him to not notice everything the others were doing. When he walked over to them, everyone ran to different directions. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie ran to the kitchen, Toy Freddy hid in the show stage's curtains, Goldie ran to the prize corner and Freddy realized he had a smile in his face.

Freddy wasn't mad at all, after all, everyone was between 8 and twelve years old. He couldn't blame anyone except the murderer. "He" had made everyone's life a misery, and they were trapped in the pizzeria. Though for the toys it was all fun: they have arcades, many rooms to play, pizza, balloons, candies, and plushies, everything a child loves.

For the withered animatronics… well, they did enjoy all these things and scaring any person who dared to enter the parts and service room, and Goldie enjoyed cooking, Chica would also like cooking if she had hands, Bonnie liked to play games, much like Foxy. Freddy liked seeing everyone happy, and it was all fun and games.

Everyone seemed to notice Freddy wasn't angry, and slowly walked to the show stage again. Goldie and Toy Chica decided to cook more pizzas, and BB joined them. He was a kind boy, and he was decided to help everyone when he had the chance. Meanwhile, Bonnie and his counterpart were planning to make a prank. Toy Bonnie knew that if someone punished them, Bonnie would say it was Toy Bonnie's fault, and blame everything on him. But, it was still a good prank. They planned on making the common bucket-filled-with-water-in-the-door prank, but they changed water into hot cheese. They had already asked Goldie and Toy Chica for a bucket filled with cheese, and Toy Chica got the cheese, and Goldie brought the bucket.

Before setting everything in the door from the parts and service, they called Chica and Foxy, and they set the trap.

They called Freddy, and when he entered, the bucket fell on him, and his face turned from a happy one to a very, VERY mad one. Then, everyone ran to different places like few time ago, and Freddy searched them. He found Foxy, and brought him to the room. Then, he found Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, and brought them to the room. He did the same with Chica, but he couldn't find Bonnie or Goldie.

Meanwhile, Goldie, who hid in the same room with Bonnie, motioned him to follow her. They headed to the prize corner, and opened the gift box. The puppet wasn't there, great! Then, they entered to avoid Freddy. Then, Bonnie remembered: he is supposed to wind the music box, that's why the puppet isn't there! Oh no.

Bonnie said this to Goldie, and they ran outside the prize corner to the hallway. Freddy is there. Great. He took both of them, and dragged them to the parts and service room.

For an hour, which seemed like a day for the animatronics, Freddy punished them, and told them the rules. Then, he went to clean himself, and yelled to everyone to clean the mess. Freddy, while he walked across the pizzeria, spread the cheese without noticing, and decided the others had to clean it.

Well, aside from the punishment, this was one of the best nights at Freddy's.


	16. Chapter 16: Memories

**Hi!** **(quick note: Scott owns FNaF)** **So, here's the new chapter :D ** **I'm really happy, and yes, I enjoy torturing the characters :D**

Another funny day in the pizzeria, everyone enjoyed that day.

How would you react if you had a spider in your head? Would you try to kill it? Or would you ask for help?

Well, Chica was terrified. The old animatronics were in their room, after scaring some boy, they sat. Then, a spider made its way slowly to Chica's head. No one noticed it until it was on Chica's head. Bonnie, who was at her side, screamed, while Foxy and Freddy pointed at the spider, and Goldie tried to calm down Bonnie. Chica didn't understand what happened until…

-"Chica…" Freddy started to talk.

-"Y-yes?"

-"You have a spider in your head." Bonnie said, not able to contain himself. He was scared of spiders due to an accident that happened in a Halloween, the one of 1986…

_Bob and his friends were in Finn's attic, telling horror stories. It was Sarah's turn to tell one, though she didn't mind what age were her friends, _

_-"My grandmother says, when she was little, she played with her sisters a lot. A night, they stayed playing hopscotch until midnight. Their dad had told them: if you play until the midnight, the devil itself will appear. They didn't care, and when it was just midnight, they saw a chicken, with just one leg, jumping and winning the game, and everyone went running to the house, terrified."_

_Everyone was afraid and Ryan tried to calm them down, while Goldie had an evil smile on her face._

_Then, a spider decided to go down until it was on Bob's head, and everyone noticed. Then, the spider moved to Bob's arm before he could ask what happened. When he felt the spider, he panicked and yelled. Especially since Daisy's story was one about spiders that grew up to human size and ate everyone. The twin siblings knew it couldn't happen in reality, but the younger ones believed it._

Chica started panicking and tried to take it outta her head, but realized she had no hands. Then, she looked at the others and tried to make puppy eyes. Goldie stood up and headed for Chica, and tried to get the spider away. Then, it climbed into Goldie's arm, and she shook her arm terrified.

The spider happened to land in Foxy's ear, and when he stood up to ask why everyone looked at him, the spider fell on Freddy's top hat. Then, it quickly got away and fell, landing on Bonnie's empty head, where his face was supposed to be.

Bonnie was seeing the spider from his endoskeleton eyes, and yelled for help. Foxy quickly came to help him, and moved the spider, and it fell. Then, Foxy, using his hook, killed the spider. Everyone cheered and Bonnie sighed in relief.

-"T-thanks." Bonnie thanked Foxy and he gave him a thumbs up.

After an hour, the toys were on stage, singing happily a song about going camping. Finishing the song, Toy Chica went over a kid, and the kid didn't feel good at all…

The kid puked over Chica's counterpart, and Toy Chica almost fainted. Some employees took Toy Chica to the parts and service room to clean her, and she noticed, before entering the room, her two friends almost dying from laughter.

After cleaning her, she went back to the stage and continued singing, avoiding kids the rest of the day.

Freddy and Goldie decided to prove who is the strongest, and Freddy won, thanks to his endoskeleton. Goldie searched her endo , and found it in a box. But it was missing eyes. Great. She would never have eyes, would she? She put it on, and went to get revenge.

They started the game again, and this time Goldie was the winner. Then, they played again, and Freddy was winner again. They played again, and Goldie won. But Freddy started yelling saying she had cheated. They yelled at each other until they heard people leaving.

When everyone had left, all of them had gone to their favorite places to talk, play and cook.

The two bunnies had to stay all night in a corner thanks to their prank. They complained about Goldie and Toy Chica, and Freddy told them they had to make pizza.

-"In first place, they make pizza because they want, in second place, why they have to make you pizza?" Bonnie dared to ask Freddy. He just received a sharp glare from him, before he turned and walked to the others.

Goldie was thinking about the next week. This was a Sunday, and maybe this night they could have a night guard. Or not. Maybe the pizzeria could simply have cameras everywhere and leave them on all night. Nah, they wouldn't think about that never.

Toy Chica was just making a special pizza for Toy Bonnie, while Goldie made one for Bonnie. Both of them loved the prank, and wanted to give them a reward. Well, they would like it since when you do bad things such as pranks, you get a punishment instead of a reward.

BB and Toy Freddy were playing to catch Foxy. The fox was too quickly for both animatronics, and they were giving up, when Chica joined them. Foxy was in one of the party rooms, and he was in a corner, when the three animatronics were in front of him. Luckily, he had noticed the vent and crawled through it. BB and Chica followed him. Entering the office, the pirate noticed Toy Freddy was in the hall, so he went to the other vent. He ran back to the show stage and waited them there. Meanwhile, Chica had trouble moving in the vent. This made the balloon seller and the chicken slow down until Toy Freddy arrived to help them.

And Freddy? He was quietly watching over the two punished bunnies while winding the music box.

Then, Goldie and Toy Chica arrived with some pizza boxes and placed them in the floor while calling everyone. Toy Chica took the special pizzas and gave them to Toy Bonnie and his old counterpart. Both of them watched in disbelief that their pizzas had no cheese in them, instead, they were made of chocolate and candies! The real question now is from where they got chocolate. They hadn't seen any chocolate anywhere, and hot chocolate either. Well, they didn't mind and ate their pizzas.

BB asked Foxy to tell one of his stories, and he nodded. He felt as if the stories were actually his past, and he liked them. He did liked pirates in his life before, and would usually play pirates with his friends.

Well, Mangle joined soon, and everyone was sitting around them to hear their amazing stories. Ones were about stealing from islands, others from fighting sea monsters or other pirates' ships.

Goldie headed to the office, knowing that they were more phone calls every night. Maybe the ones from the dayshift don't know what happened to the night guard. After muting the call, she walked towards the semi-circle everyone had made around the pirate and the mangled mess to hear another story.

Toy Bonnie, as always, wasn't paying attention and he was thinking of other stuff. "_What if the Joy of Creation is related to Mangle, since kids take her and put her back creating something strange, and they do it in joy?_" It was nothing related to the story, but he had his own world. In which he could do pranks, never get punished, eat everything he wants, and never feel sick. In fact, in his world he could do whatever he wanted without consequences.

Toy Chica was too busy thinking in her favorite pizza recipe, but she gave up and heard the story. She could later ask to Golden, maybe she remembers it. She hoped so, at least.

Toy Freddy and BB were hearing the story. Being the two most childish ones in the group, they would cry, especially BB, or go playing around whenever they would want to. This bothered the older animatronics, but since Goldie takes care of them, they wouldn't say anything.

Goldie and Bonnie were listening to the story, as well as Chica. Sure, they don't like pirates as much as the others, but the stories are amazing. At least is what they think. The people who made their dialogues must have stolen them from somewhere.

Freddy was "listening" to the story. He was thinking about other stuff like Toy Bonnie, but they were important stuff. When he was alive, he came along his twin sister and his little brother Brian. But where is he? Is he still alive? He had to tell this to Golden later. He wasn't going to interrupt the story, though this was important. His little brother could've gotten out and told the police everything.

After some time, Foxy and his not-shiny counterpart finished the story, and Freddy quickly stood up and walked towards Goldie.

-"Hey, I need to talk to you. Alone." Goldie hesitated a bit, but then sighed and nodded. She knew she could be in trouble, but she did nothing wrong. At least, she thought. Both of them went to a party room, where Goldie looked at her brother demanding an answer.

-"Remember Brian?" Freddy asked, and Goldie nodded instantaneously. What was this all about? It's not like you forget your brother in a week.

-"And? What about him?"

-"He never got killed, so maybe he could tell the police what happened, and who killed us."

-"Fred, he's just 4 years old. He didn't even enter the room either. So, he doesn't know that inside the bear a human waited to kill us." Goldie replied. She had thought of that option, but she remembered not seeing her brother in the room.

Freddy looked confused at his sister, and then sighed. They had no hope. They were going to be stuck there a long, very long time.

And he was right.


	17. Chapter 17: Missing Children

**Hi!** **Chapter 17 is here! Remember Scott owns FNaF!**

Ryan and Sarah's (Freddy and Goldie's) mother, Mallory, was always sad, or angry, thanks to the disappearance of her children. Her husband was too, but their little son Brian didn't seem to mind. He had asked a couple times where their siblings were, and when his parents answered "I don't know" or "No one knows" he wouldn't care and continue playing around.

The couple had decided not to tell anything to their son until he grew up. He couldn't live with the memories of two people without knowing who they are all his life. But they were going to hide that as much time as they could. It wouldn't be a problem as long as he wouldn't ask.

But that couldn't be said from the other families. Bob's (Bonnie's) mother, Angela, who was always fighting with her husband Robert about who's the fault of losing Bob. Their daughter and son, who were older than Bob, 15 and 17 respectively, were also blaming both of their parents. Nicole and Matthew were their names, and both of them were sad and desperate for finding Bob. They didn't think of him being dead, they liked having hope.

Stephen and Rachel, Finn's (Foxy's) parents, were going to divorce, and Stephen was now in charge of Finn's 13 years old brother named Todd. But Todd wasn't happy at all, he wasn't going to see his mom again, and his dad is irresponsible. He wished he had gone along his brother to the pizzeria or bring him back home.

Marcus and Catherine, Daisy's (Chica's) parents, weren't fighting at all. They had a baby named Linda who was just 7 months. They had decided not to talk about Daisy anymore, or mention here. They got rid of every of Daisy's stuff, along with photos and toys. They just kept them in the attic, hoping that Linda would never find them.

Victor and Margaret, Jonathan's (Toy Bonnie's) parents, were still searching their son. They had been contacting the other parents of the missing kids, and had agreed in searching them, and to say something if they found evidence or a clue about their children.

Tom's (Toy Freddy's) parents, Walter and Natalie, had also agreed in searching their kids, and tried to help. They still had hope, too. But not a lot. They wanted their kid back home, as if nothing had happened. Darren, Tom's little brother, wasn't saying anything about his older brother, as if he didn't care. This annoyed his parents, but they couldn't expect anything of a 3 years old.

Ian and Kari, Billy's (Balloon Boy's) parents, were contacting Kari's sister, Mallory, and found out Ryan and Sarah were also missing. Mallory and her husband didn't know Billy was missing either, and they talked about the other children. They had to search 10 missing kids. They also joined the other parents to search the kids, and agreed on joining on Billy's house to talk about anything they could do to find their kids.

Theodore and Molly, who were Zoey's parents, could only feel guilty. If they had make Zoey's birthday party in their house, the 5 kids wouldn't be missing. It was all their fault. Or they could've gone with them to make sure nothing bad happened. They were always sad, and they only talked when necessary, or when other people talks to them first.

Sam's (Mangle's) parents, Martin and Caroline, and her little sister, Shelly, felt really bad. Well, Shelly just kept asking for her sister, but didn't feel sad at all. She was just 6 years old, and she knew something was going on. She had taken Sam's favorite plushie, a Freddy plushie from her bedroom, and never stopped hugging it. They were doing everything they could to find the kids. From what they knew on, the children could be in the pizzeria, in other city, or in another country if someone had kidnapped them.

Well, everyone's parents decided to go to the pizzeria in the day, and since it was a Sunday, no one would say anything to them since there's much people. All of them arrived to the pizzeria, and told the manager they would search their kids. The manager didn't pay attention since he was on the computer doing "important business stuff" and simply nodded.

Shelly had gone with her parents too, as well as Bob's siblings. Their parents told them they had to take care of Shelly, and don't separate from her. Mike had noticed them, and decided to keep an eye on them by watching through the cameras.

They were looking everywhere, when Nicole told them to go to the parts and service room. Her brother Matthew agreed, and grabbed Shelly's hand. He felt something weird about going there. However, Shelly was obviously looking everywhere since it's a kid's place, and it was all fun and colors.

They opened the room, and turned on the light. They were shocked when saw the old animatronics, and almost screamed when Bonnie stood up. He just wanted to give a last hug to his siblings. The others didn't mind if he did so, since they would make the same if they were on the same situation. They were glad they could talk between them thanks to their souls, and the people not being able to hear what they say to each other. But if the talked using their voice box, the people would hear.

Nicole was about to faint, and Matthew was almost screaming. Bonnie got closer, and his heart broke, if he still had one.

-"Get away from us, you monster!" Matthew was standing in front of Shelly and Nicole, ready to protect them in case something happened.

Bonnie was standing there, and Gold suggested scaring them. Obviously, the others said no, except for Foxy, who said they were already scared. Then, Goldie said she would stand in the door, and just went there. She wasn't letting them get out, until Bonnie get what he wants.

Nicole saw Goldie and pointed at her, and Matthew was looking at her too, and looked back to Bonnie, who was in front of them. Matthew closed his eyes and was going to yell, but he felt something cold around him. Was the faceless thing… hugging them? He slowly opened them, and saw the purple bunny hugging him. He was surprised. Robots aren't able just to activate themselves and hug people they don't know, right?

Nicole was surprised as well as her brother. But she was smelling something weird. Like the meat that has been a week without refrigeration. Wait, what? Why would it smell like that?

Bonnie suddenly let them go, and just waved to them a goodbye and went back to sit, as well as Goldie. If he had eyes, he would have cried a whole river by now. It was like a sad movie, and they were the actors. But, it was real life, and Bonnie would've wished it wasn't.

Nicole and Matthew switched from looking each other and looking at Shelly. What just happened? Then, the bunny said "Goodbye" and deactivated by itself. The siblings got out of the room with Shelly and worried looks in their faces. They saw half of the parents still looking for the kids, and then, Shelly told her mom she wanted to go with Toy Foxy. Nicole and Matthew took her to kid's cove, and the mess of parts didn't stop looking at them.

After an hour, every of the missing kids' parents left the pizzeria, while the withered animatronics were trying to cheer up a sad Bonnie. But no matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't. Goldie was thinking this in her mind, and started hearing "you can't" all over again. She covered her ears, but the voice continued. Freddy started to hear them too, and the others started to worry. Chica suddenly started to hear the voices as well, but they wouldn't stop. Foxy started to panic, not knowing what to do, and Bonnie worried.

Then, the voices just stopped, and Chica, Freddy and Goldie could see the puppet standing in front of them, but it seemed to have a slight worried look, though it wasn't clear thanks to his big smile that won't go away.

Goldie sighed, Freddy closed his eyes for a few seconds, and Chica tried to make a smile while saying she was okay. But she was starting to fall appart in the inside. She didn't want to hear those words again. She didn't want to be there. She just wanted to go home. But destiny has other plans for each of them.


	18. Chapter 18: Jeremy's 1st Night

**Yeah!**

**Another chap! :D**

**(i'm gonna say this quick: I made it wrong, originally Alex being the first guard, but I needed to show the joy of creation, weeeell)**

The day went like always, but, a new guard arrived to take the job. His name was Jeremy Fitzgerald. He came for the job as a security guard, and some employees couldn't help but look at him. They knew what happened to the first guard, and the same could happen to him. However, Jeremy didn't mind the others looking at him and just asked for the job.

Meanwhile, the toy animatronics were staring at him, but the old animatronics were cheering. Well, at least Bonnie, Foxy and Goldie. They cheered until they were tired. Foxy and Bonnie still were worried for what happened before, when the others were covering their ears. What had happened? Well, it didn't matter, after all, they wouldn't tell them what bothered them.

_Foxy was in a small, pirate themed room that had purple curtains. He opened the curtains and saw what was around him. There was more rooms, and a specific room was in front of him. He heard some words. Get ready? He looked again at the room and saw children there. Maybe he needs to go there. Then, he heard "Go, Go, Go!" and, without thinking twice, ran to the room were 5 children looked at him. They looked similar. Wait, Freddy-Ryan? Sarah? Bob and Daisy? Then, he saw himself. But Finn wasn't happy. Foxy heard "Hurray!" and some kids cheering. He stepped in front of himself, but his vision was blackened. _

_He opened his eyes, and was in the same small room. He heard the words "Get ready" again, and he waited. The words "Go, go, go!" could be heard as Foxy ran to the room again. The same "Hurray!" was heard, and the same kids were there, but Finn wasn't happy. His vision blackened again, and Foxy could only want this to stop._

_Opening his eyes again, he heard "Get ready" again. Why this wasn't stopping? He saw someone outside the curtains. The man had purple eyes, and purple uniform. He was so familiar, but Foxy couldn't remember him. He heard "Go, go, go!" and quickly ran to the room. He wished not to have obeyed the voice. He saw all the kids, dead. He went over Finn to see what happened, but he heard "you can't"._

Foxy woke up, still hearing those words. The others were still powered off. It was annoying. He covered his ears, but nothing changed. Then, the puppet appeared in front of him, and the words suddenly stopped. He was about to thank the puppet, but he disappeared. At least the words stopped. Maybe that's what made the others cover their ears? It was worth to ask, but he wouldn't turn them on just for a question. Guess he has to wait until the pizzeria closes.

Jeremy was thinking about getting the job. His boss said he would put on some phone calls at night so he could know what to do. Jeremy asked why, and his boss simply changed the theme and gave him his new purple uniform and hat which said "Security", along with a golden badge. He asked once again, and his boss just told him: "We want to make sure no one enters at night to steal, as well as no kid is still here at your shift." It wasn't the answer Jeremy asked for, but it didn't seem to be a lie.

The toy animatronics were currently singing a song about eating healthy, which older kids disliked. Some younger kids didn't like it as well, but they were eating their pizzas without saying a word. Other kids were receiving balloons from BB, or others were getting gifts from the puppet. They liked him since he gave them lots of gifts, but they thought of him as scary.

Anyways, every kid seemed to enjoy the pizzeria, and they enjoyed ripping off Mangle. One of those kids even took one of her eyes! How selfish kids can be! She didn't like being pulled appart, but she didn't mind a lot. Though there was no sense in the pizzeria: the broken old models need to be in the parts and service room, but a creepy mangled animatronic fox who is scary as the puppet can be in the kid's cove. Don't agree? Then get out of the pizzeria.

It was another day from everyone, which suddenly turned to be another night. Goldie and Toy Chica quickly ran to the kitchen and made some pizzas for everyone, while the others played and ran everywhere in the building. Sure, they're robots and they are heavy, and the also make lots of noise while running, but they are still kids, right?

Then, it was almost 12 AM. Everyone ran to their spots, and Bonnie even took the pizza box to eat it meanwhile the new guard arrived. He almost fell, but managed to stand tall. He also took one cookies bag some kid left in the pizzeria and no one took. It was closed, so it had to be full. Oh, how he enjoyed eating candies and pizza.

Jeremy entered the building. He had just taken the job because he was finishing college, and he needed the money to buy an apartment for himself. The building was in complete darkness, and Jeremy almost fell while headed for the office. The toy animatronics were chuckling trying not to make noise.

He got a phone call, and leave it like that. A part of him told him to mute the call, but he also felt it was important.

_"__Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. "_

Summer job? But it's November. There's nothing of summer in November!

_"__Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."_

Wait, he has to expect to see something here? It's not like someone could enter at a children's pizzeria to steal anything, but the animatronics. Those things are the most important things in it, and they are the best technology of this year.

_"__Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety._ "

Negative impression of the company? Ha, who would think something wrong about a kids' place? He was switching cameras and one of them, the prize corner, said something about a music box, and tapping on it winded it, and Jeremy did so.

_"__They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?_ _But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."_

Wow, Jeremy did surprised when he knew those animatronics had facial recognition and advanced mobility. They can even detect a predator a mile away! They surely spend lots of fortune making those.

_"__Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office._"

Wait, he heard wrong or he said the animatronics tried to get to the office? No, please no. Tell me this is a joke.

_"__Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office._"

Ok… At least they won't make anything, they'll just go to the office, that's all. After all, they're still on their faces, even the strange, broken robot in the kid's cove.

_"__So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them._ _Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."_

Well, he did need to wind the music box, but it affects an animatronic. Weeell… Wait, if he doesn't put on the head when the animatronics come to his office, he's gonna be stuffed into a suit? What?

_"__Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

He winded the music box and just kept on switching cameras, until certain blue bunny wasn't on his stage. Oh no… He surely doesn't want to mess with Jeremy Fitzgerald! No one will win him!

He saw the bunny in a party room in his own party pretending to play the guitar. He winded the music box and saw through other cameras. Wait, what are those things on the parts and service room? Are those the old animatronics he heard about? Whatever.

The bunny had gotten in the vent while Jeremy watched the cameras, and he quickly used his head. Toy Bonnie just inspected him and left. Uff… At least he went somewhere else. But the chicken is out of stage too, why? Just why?

But hey, the cheering echoed the building and the clock turned 6 AM! Jeremy quickly rushed to get to his car without looking back. He was going to get paid at the end of the week, and he couldn't quit, doesn't matter what he says.

Jeremy did watched the old animatronics, but never noticed all of them were eating pizzas and candies. Bonnie, Goldie and Foxy were practically almost dying from laughter and couldn't even stop when Freddy told them so. But Freddy couldn't complain, maybe later it could be difficult to make them smile.


	19. Chapter 19: Second Night, part 1

**Hi! It seems it's chapter 19! :D I don't want to give you spoilers e.e Just say that Scott Cawthon owns FNaF (also, this fanfic almost gets 3,000 views! Oh God!)**

The night guard left, and Bonnie, Goldie and Foxy got out of their room just to steal more candies, Freddy followed to make sure they didn't take a lot so people wouldn't notice. Though telling them didn't stop them from taking several candy bags and even junk food they also found. The kitchen surely has lots of food.

Toy Chica and Goldie also used this time to make some pizzas and put them in the refrigerators to make it easier to the cookers for the day, at least Toy Chica thought so. Goldie just expected no one would care for the candies if they had pizzas. Well, both of them enjoyed cooking, and Goldie decided to make a cake with an easy recipe her mother had told her years ago, and taught Toy Chica how to make the cake too. They had make 5 cakes by 10 AM thanks to team work, and Goldie took two to bring them to her friends. Just because she knew candies wouldn't last long when she had two hungry friends that would fight to death for the last candy.

All animatronics returned to their places before 11 AM, which was opening time. Bonnie and Foxy's faces were literally brightened and almost sparkling in happiness after seeing the cakes Goldie had make along with Toy Chica. She decided to save one for the afternoon and cut the other one into 15 thin pieces, and gave 3 to each animatronic.

Meanwhile, the employees were looking at the 3 cakes and several pizzas with a strange look in their faces. Had the night guard bored to death and make all those? Nah, it would be unlikely. Most nigh guards in previous locations never made something similar, and even some slept in work. Never made cakes and pizzas. Well, they don't have to make some pizzas or cakes now. It's better.

Bonnie and Foxy couldn't do anything but stare at all the candies, pizzas and the slices of cake they had in front of them. They practically had the biggest smile in their faces that someone couldn't imagine. Goldie started eating some candies and soon, Freddy and Chica joined her, but both Bonnie and Foxy growled angrily to them when they were about to touch a candy like saying "You better don't do that". Goldie glared at them and gave her friends a generous amount of candy to both of them, and also received a growl from Foxy.

The toy animatronics were waiting patiently to the children to come, they just already wanted to sing, play, and talk with the children. There was at least two or three children who would jump to the stage and sing and dance along them. But for Mangle, she hated being ripped appart. She couldn't walk, nor run, neither she could speak or do something else than climb the ceiling. She would prefer to be like the old animatronics, just half broken. Isn't new things supposed to be better than old ones? Children would just take her hands, put them somewhere else, and do the same with her eyes, wires and endoskeleton. Ugh, kids are so annoying. She wish she could bite one specifically in the head, a boy named Dylan? Well, that boy, since he came every day, and he was one of the kids who started to rip her.

But, as they had been told some time ago, the toys acted like they glitched, except Mangle, who without wanting to, glitched. They decided they would just stare at people, since they didn't know something else to do. But not kids, just adults. After all, they couldn't identify who they were. They didn't saw their faces. They couldn't know if the adults were criminals. They just wanted to protect the kids, something told them to do that, and not identifying adults didn't help at all. Mangle didn't stare at all, though she always tried to speak and it resulted on a radio static, alarming some parents as well.

The employees were startled by this too when they noticed it. Though they didn't know the animatronics had a broken criminal database, nor couldn't identify adults. And hiring someone to check if they worked was going to be very expensive due to the toy animatronics being really complex machines. Someone could've think it was as easy as changing wires, but it wasn't. And the manager wasn't going to spend more money just to repair them. It was even less expensive to repair the old models.

But, no one noticed there was a little fight between the withered animatronics in their big room. Foxy, Goldie and Bonnie were arguing about the last slice of pizza, though they still had 2 boxes left. Chica and Freddy argued too at first, but noticed it wasn't that important. Chica knew no one paid attention to them, since if they did, they would've heard lots of screaming coming from that room. Each of them had their reasons to get the slice of pizza:

-Bonnie said he wanted it because that day is his mother's birthday.

-Foxy said he wanted it because he is a pirate.

-Goldie said she wanted it because she actually made the pizzas and the cakes.

But, no one would admit who would win the pizza. Goldie then saw the other boxes, and told them they could continue arguing. Both of them looked at her with confused looks and continued arguing. While Goldie slowly opened the other pizza box… But the animatronics have a very sensitive hearing, and it wasn't difficult for them to hear the box opening, before taking a few slices and start eating one of them, while hugging the others as it their lives depended on that.

But night comes every day, and everyone rushed to play, walk and talk with their counterparts about how their day went on. Toy Chica and Goldie, as always, went to the kitchen. This time, Toy Chica was going to make a special recipe.

-"Hey, you know… I know a good recipe for cookies I remember… my m-mom t-teaching me…" Toy Chica said excited, though she felt sadness mentioning her mother…

-"Then, w-what are we waiting to? Let's try it!" Goldie also remembered her happy life before, and tried to fake a smile, just like Toy Chica did. "Sooo… How do you make cookies?" Toy Chica looked at her, and quickly took some ingredients out of nowhere. Both of them started to make cookies, and ended up making lots of them. Goldie and Toy Chica agreed in taking the half of them and eating them while scaring the guard.

But Jeremy arrived early, and every animatronic ran back to their respectively spot. He did hear some noise, and frightened a bit, but as far as he knew, the animatronics couldn't move between opening time and closing time, and his shift. He quickly entered his office, and heard the cheering echoing through the building.

For Jeremy, a living hell was just starting, but for the animatronics, their little game had just started.

_"__Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!"_

Aha, tell me something important.

_"__Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever."_

What? Whatever? Those old things can also kill him, but, heh, whatever. He winded the music box and switched through cameras. Yep, those things were in the dark room. Why they had no light?

_"__Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too."_

Ok… Flash a light at, who? Foxy? Ah, yes, Foxy the pirate. Who's that? Well, if it's a pirate, it should be dressed like a pirate. So, if he flashes lights at them, they will hold them in place.

_"__One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box."_

The restaurant has a puppet? Oh, yes, wind the music box. That's what he said, right?

_"__Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."_

Now he just left, and the most important thing he said is to flash lights? Wait, the blue bunny is gone! He's already with his guitar in the party room. Oh, well. Whatever. He winded the music box and saw the chicken was in the main hall. He winded the music box and used the mask while the bunny entered the office, and then got out. He noticed it was just 3 am.

He flashed the light and noticed something strange in the main hall, besides Toy Chica. He decided not to pay attention to it, maybe it's Toy Freddy. He winded the music box again.

Then, he pulled out the camera, and heard a screech.


	20. Chapter 20: Second and Third night

Weeee! I'm happy :D This fanfic got 3,358 views! Amazing! I thought just 2 or 3 people would read it xD Well, last chapter stopped in a cliffhanger, but here it is! And is larger than the others :D

Foxy had lunged at him, with a screeching noise that scared every bit of Jeremy. The fox grinned and took him by the arm, but Jeremy kept struggling, trying to get free and run out of this place.

-"Let me go! Leave me alone!" Jeremy was being dragged by the pirate through the hall. "W-where are you taking me?!" Jeremy asked Foxy, though he didn't know how proud the creepy puppet felt while standing out of his box, looking at the guard. And that made Foxy's grin grow bigger.

Jeremy was dragged to a big, dark room, and he was just threw by the animatronic to the ground. He saw some eyes looking at him, and he stood up, ready to run, and did what was best for his life. Run like there's no tomorrow, because it may come true. He ran and headed for the exit. There was the creepy, blue bunny there. Great. He changed his direction and screamed in pain when he turned and saw the fox had waved his hook into his arm. Meanwhile the fox distracted, noticing the blood, Jeremy saw his golden opportunity to run back to the office, and to make a mental note to himself: always carry the keys with him.

He ran back to the office, and the just kid-friendly animatronics were there. Staring at him. Somehow he was now cornered, and started crying. Nothing could be worse than this. He was cornered, he could die in any second. He had two options: run, or wait for death to take him. But if Toy Freddy could just move a bit to the right- perfect! Now, run for your life!

Jeremy ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and got to the prize corner. That's when he saw why he needed to wind the music box. There was a creepy, smiling puppet that had no eyes, but stared at Jeremy with a disappointed look. Jeremy gasped and calmed down, and ran back to one of the party room. He could hear some heavy footsteps quickly getting closer, and assumed they should be from the old animatronics. He quickly hid under a table, and saw some glowing eyes looking in the room in confusion. One of them was yellowish, others were white, and the last two where red.

Suddenly, they left, and Jeremy knew sooner or later he would go insane. He heard some angry voices, and he even heard some screeching, though he didn't want to know if the robots were angry. After minutes of silence, a little boy who sells balloons happened to enter the room, and because of his height, he could see Jeremy. His face seemed to turn into an evil grin, and the boy immediately started non-stopping laughing. The other animatronics heard the laughing, and quickly ran to the room. Jeremy was cornered by lots of glowing eyes, but he found a vent.

He switched from looking at the vent and looking at the robots, who silently, and slowly stepped forward to the poor man. Jeremy knew the vent was his only escape, but at seeing it few times more, he saw another pair of blue eyes were looking at him. He quickly turned to see the other animatronics, and also noticed two gold-ish eyes staring at him from the ceiling. Oh no.

-"D-do you-ou wanna p-p-p-pla-a-y?" The Mangle, just right above Jeremy, said, a grin growing bigger and bigger in her face while she talked.

Jeremy knew by now it should be almost six. He hoped the animatronics would leave when the clock turned 6 am, or at least let him go away. Time seemed to stand still as the animatronics stared at him and moved closer with a single purpose.

The purple, faceless bunny Jeremy recognized as the old Bonnie model was standing at him, with glowing red eyes. Jeremy would have screamed in horror if his mouth wasn't covered by Bonnie. He couldn't do anything against animatronic strength. How they can even be stronger than a human is something beyond Jeremy's knowledge, and he didn't want to find out either. The little, child looking animatronic was still laughing, like asking for a punch in the face or something, but Jeremy was glad that little thing was harmless. Or he hoped so, since the only ones left in the room was the faceless bunny, the robotic kid and Jeremy. Though the last one could swear he felt watched by more than two.

Out of nowhere, the Mangle had entered the room again, and with one of her hands, which was hanging from wires, she grabbed Jeremy by the shoulder. God, that thing is even stronger than two humans together. Mangle lifted Jeremy, but Bonnie dragged him back to the ground. The two robots exchanged glares, and silently agreed in dragging him all the way down to the parts and service room. Little Jeremy knew, is that there was only one spare suit, and that one was already used for a guard. Where they're gonna keep him is unknown by all animatronics, that argued in low voices at their dark room.

Jeremy was trapped, until he heard the cheering. Oh, thanks God! But the robots didn't leave. They kept glaring at him, waiting to him to stand up and leave. The old models were already hiding, so the guard could leave quickly. Jeremy did so, as he just wanted to leave this place and not coming back. But, the pirate returned and lunged at him, again. This time Jeremy saw it coming and ducked, but Foxy managed to cut him in the leg when he lunged, but he fell to the floor, making a loud metallic sound.

Jeremy knew this was his only chance, and ran back to the office, taking his keys and a bottle of water he left for his shift, and then, calmly headed outside since he saw no animatronic out of place. He stayed in his car, a few minutes, thinking about what happened and then turned on his car. Jeremy returned to his house, and laid on his bed, sleeping after a few minutes.

The animatronics were making a plan in case something like this happened again. They didn't blame anyone, though, and after a few minutes, everyone went to do their own business. Goldie and Toy Chica, who liked to being called Tee-Chee more than her real name, went obviously to the kitchen, deciding to bake pizzas, cakes and cookies for the kids. The employees didn't seem to mind if they made something, or didn't notice. Bonnie and Foxy went to search more candies before Freddy noticed they were missing, but he was actually thinking about how Bonnie can eat without a face. How he actually bites the pizza and everything was something no one could answer. Maybe he could later watch how Bonnie eats, and it should answer all his doubts. The other toy animatronics played tag, though they did lots of noise with their heavy feet. Chica was talking with Mangle, or at least trying to understand what do the static sounds mean.

It was now daytime, so everyone was already in their positons. The manager came earlier than usual, taking the robots by surprise. Some other employees came earlier as well, and in less than an hour, lots of children were playing there. There was also a small girl dressed like a princess, and the toys knew this day should be her birthday. This was confirmed when the toy animatronics saw themselves forced to sing a birthday song, as their programming required.

The unknown adults were too close to children, and the animatronics stared at them, trying to recognize them or to keep them away from the boys and girls. It was also in their programming that if they couldn't identify a human they needed to stay some seconds trying to recognize them, though it didn't work as planned.

Meanwhile, the withered robots were enjoying their food. Freddy had forgotten to ask Bonnie how he could eat without a face, and decided to eat his own candies. They had nothing to do, especially since they seemed to be separating from each other. Goldie would only talk to Freddy when necessary, or when he talked first, but with Foxy, Bonnie and Toy Chica, she would usually be the first one to start a conversation. Chica seemed to like more to play along Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy rather than with the others. Foxy would only join with Goldie, Bonnie and Mangle, and don't pay attention to anyone else. Bonnie did whatever he wanted and was hard to predict. In a minute he would talk with his counterpart, and in another, he would only speak with Foxy.

It was night again, and Jeremy had arrived early. Janitors were leaving when he entered the building, and arranged his things in order. He had a flashlight, a Freddy mask, the tablet, and in case they got him, he had a bat at his side. The janitors looked weird at him when they saw he had a bat with him, but didn't complain. Jeremy stood there, and then, the recorded call was on.

_"__Hello, hello! See? I told you-you wouldn't have any problems!_

_Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh..."_

Oh, so that thing in the ceiling is the Mangle…

_"__Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening 'til close."_

Oh, ok. Jeremy hasn't heard any rumors, so this doesn't bother him.

_"__Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

Jeremy expected more information, but he might as well learn from his own. He was missing two hours before his shift, so he took his cell phone, added an alarm at 11:45 and slept. Nothing bad can happen in less than two hours, right?

He had no dream nor nightmare, and was woken up by the alarm. He took the tablet and hoped his night to be easy. He waited there, honking Toy Freddy's nose in the poster and laughing until he heard the cheers. His shift started.

He winded the music box, and flashed the light at the hall every two minutes. He checked cameras, nothing is wrong. Then, like an hour later, Toy Bonnie was already missing from stage. Jeremy thought the animatronics would come earlier to get him, but it seemed he was wrong. Until he saw Bonnie walking down the hall.

He flashed the light, trying to stop him, when he saw Foxy was there too, and started flashing the light more often, as well as stopping to wind the music box. He also saw Toy Bonnie was reaching the vent, Toy Chica was in the main hall as well, and the Mangle, as the staff called her, was in the prize corner. This might as well get him killed.

He saw Foxy was gone, but the withered bunny was still there. He winded the music box, and immediately used the mask when he saw Bonnie in front of him, staring with tiny red pupils, which Jeremy thought of as endoskeleton eyes. As fast as he came, the bunny left, and Jeremy was alone again in his office. He pulled up the tablet the manager gave him, and winded the music box, as well as checked other cameras. Toy Bonnie was in the vents, and the withered Chica was on her way.

Jeremy pulled the mask again, and watched Toy Bonnie as he entered and left the office. Sure, it's difficult having to watch over more or less 11 animatronics by your own. Oh, he surely needs a raise. Toy Chica was about to enter the room, but Jeremy kept the mask and with the time, she left, giving Jeremy time to wind the music box.

Now Chica had made her way to the vents. Jeremy panicked a bit, since he considered her the most creepy looking: her eye sockets were bigger than the eyes themselves, she was missing hands and had to be in a strange position, and she had a broken jaw, which made her look worse. Jeremy quickly used his mask when he saw the chicken in front of him, staring with wide eyes, and she quickly left.

It was already 5 AM, and Jeremy had his mask due to Toy Freddy paying him a little visit. Freddy was on his way, with no way of stopping him. Jeremy had to flash the light to Foxy several times, since he kept coming, and he was running out of battery. If he came back, Jeremy might can't use it, and that would mean death. Balloon Boy, as he said that was his name to the kids, had tried to enter, but Jeremy used the mask in time. Meanwhile he lowered the tablet after winding the music box, Freddy Fazbear himself was trying to get him, but Jeremy quickly used the mask. What the animatronics didn't know, was that Jeremy was actually more intelligent that an average person. He always got the best grades of the whole school, and could react faster than normal. His abilities helped him while seeing Freddy: if he didn't had them, he would be dead by now.

The loud cheers came, and everyone went to their positions.

Jeremy just sighed, and returned to his home.


	21. Chapter 21: Fourth Night

**Weeeh! New chapter! Also, to whoever wrote a review (whichnameIdon'tknowitsaidGuest) thanks! xD And yes, I have lots of chapters planned (well, I just know what I'm going to write xd). Not to forget Scott owns FNaF. Anyways, enjoy :3**

Goldie sighed. She would be really worried if they were still alive, since Foxy and Bonnie should have died from candies, cookies, pizza and cake overload. Guess nothing can happen if you're a machine. They were pretty entertained eating their candies, and wondering what else they could do. Chica and Freddy were talking about the guards, since they didn't want to hurt him. But something told them they were wrong.

Toy Freddy was playing with some kids tag, but since he was slow, the other kids also slowered down to give their friend a chance. Toy Bonnie was hiding Toy Chica's cupcake, taking some children's advices of where to hide it. Toy Chica was forced to act as if nothing happened and she still had her cupcake due to her programming. This was just some scene the animatronics were programmed to do to entertain the kids.

Mangle wasn't having a good time, either. She tried to aisle from kids, but they kept coming to her to pull her appart. One girl took her bowtie, and Mangle's second head that once was a parrot, fell, making a loud clanging noise. Some adults who were in the room jumped by the loud noise, while others continued talking to each other or watching their children.

Meanwhile, BB was giving a balloon to every kid near him. Some kids begged for the balloon, while others just accepted it and went away. But a boy a little taller than him, asked him to join him in the game he and some friends played. BB didn't know what to do, but nodded, and the employees surprised, since that wasn't on his programming. But it might as well entertain kids and bring them back to the pizzeria.

Marionette was in his box. He wasn't on the mood on doing something, but he had strings, and he was forced to give gifts to the kids who won games, or changed their tickets they got in the arcades by plushies or toy microphones, sometimes even a toy guitar. An employee had to be there, watching children and helping them or showing them what to do to get the puppet out: wind a bit the music box, and wait for it to stop. Then, it's supposed he gets out with a gift on his hands, or claws, and gave it to the kid. He didn't want to do anything for the rest of the day, he felt weird.

Jeremy couldn't say he was alright, he couldn't sleep without having nightmares of those robots. Especially from the pirate. He needed to check on the fox more often than before, or else he would die.

It was getting late, so it was time to eat something, he didn't want to get hungry in his shift. When he got the job, his boss told him, since he is an employee, he can go to the pizzeria and get a free pizza each day. It may just be a medium-sized pizza, but Jeremy didn't need a whole pizza to regain energy.

He drove to the pizzeria, and asked for a pizza. He saw the toy animatronics kept glaring at him until a kid spoke to them, but after a few seconds continued. He knew something was wrong with them. What would cause them to act like that at night, anyways? If it was from their programming, it should be fixed by now.

The toys wondered what night guard was doing here. He shouldn't be here at this hour, he should come at night, not at day. He paid something. Did he ordered a pizza? Oh, Goldie and Toy Chica's pizzas are amazing, maybe he just wanted one. Doesn't he think that the pizza may be poisoned? Or maybe he thinks the chefs make it, and doesn't even notice who made it.

Kids were gathering around the toy animatronics, who were about to start singing again. This was their daily routine: sing or act, then go with kids, and repeat this all over again until it's closing time. They were singing about drawing or something like that, but the little kids still enjoyed it. The older ones preferred just to interact with them, or talk to other kids.

Well, anyways, it was going to be one of their last shows, since it was already late. The adults clapped when they finished, asking their children to clap as well, but some of them quickly ran to play with the animatronics. However, they couldn't decide either playing tag or hide and seek. The animatronics didn't know what to do, they had nothing in their programming about that. Some employees calmed the kids and told them it was closing time, anyways. Some parents complained it was too early, but the staff told them to go talk with the manager. He had decided to close earlier than usual, no one knowing why.

The kids and their parents left, and the restaurant seemed empty now. The janitors quickly started to clean the place, and some others left. The manager was worried of the parents of the missing children, they kept complaining, and threatened with demanding the pizzeria if the kids weren't found.

When the manager left, the animatronics decided to use their free roaming mode, and do what they usually do. Bonnie, on the other side, decided to "sleep", or turning himself off.

_Bonnie woke up. He was in a different place that still looked like a pizzeria. He saw himself when he was alive, he had his hands, and not those metallic paws. Looking his surroundings, he saw there were cameras, and the place looked creepy. He walked through a hallway, and he saw his friends. _

_There was Finn, Sarah, Daisy and Ryan. But, there was also Billy, Sam, and another one he couldn't recognize. All of them had a mask of a different animatronics, an exception being Billy and Sam. Finn had Foxy's mask, Sarah had a golden mask similar to the one Ryan had, Daisy had Chica's mask, and the unknown kid had a mask just like the puppet's. _

_Full of curiosity, he extended his hand to his face, looking for any mask. And yes, he definitely had one. It had the shape similar to the one he used to have before the man took it._

_Then, some strange sounds appeared, and all of his friends turned into the animatronics they possess: Ryan was a burned Freddy, Daisy was a creepy-looking and burned Chica, Finn was another burned, and one arm missing version of Foxy, Billy was a weird, burned looking BB, Sam was a burned version of Mangle, and the unknown kid was another, really scary looking version of the puppet. However, Sarah had transformed into a purple version of Freddy, and was sitting in the room. _

_Bob saw he hadn't transformed, and he saw his friends suddenly disappearing. He walked around and finally found a weird office, with someone inside. He couldn't see the person's face, but then, BB appeared out of nowhere, and jumpscared the guard. Some strange lights flickered in the room, and Bob panicked._

_He turned around to go somewhere else, but he could just see fire everywhere. The place was burning down._

_Then, another animatronic Bob couldn't recognize entered the guard's room making a weird sound, and everything faded._

Bonnie panicked when he woke up. Nothing was burning, his friends were still there. It was just a dream.

He saw Freddy seemed to be worried, and went over to him.

-"Hey Fred, what's the matter?" Bonnie tried to talk fluid and hide his feelings, and he succeed. He was really good at that.

-"Foxy. He's been asking everyone if he is a real pirate and if his stories were real. I don't know what's been happening to him…"

Wait, Foxy is asking if his stories, which are obviously fake, were _real_? And he was asking if he's a real pirate? What happens?

Bonnie shrugged and sat in a chair, being careful not to break it. Freddy simply went somewhere else, and Goldie, along with Toy Chica, entered and gave pizza to everyone.

After eating and playing, Jeremy arrived, and every animatronic ran back to their positions.

The cheerings could be heard. It's now 12 AM.

Jeremy watched the cameras and saw Toy Bonnie was missing. He was holding his guitar. Then, he winded the music box, and flashed the light to the hall, but no one was there. Good.

He saw Bonnie and Toy Chica were missing, as well, and Toy Bonnie was in the vent. He used the mask, and Toy Bonnie left. Everything's alright. Then, he flashed the light to the hall again, and Foxy stood there along with Bonnie. Oh, perfect. He flashed the lights until Foxy left, and winded the music box. He saw, by the corner of his eye, some strange, dark thing inside his office. He wasn't sure what it was, he thought it was Toy Bonnie, but he saw Toy Bonnie was in the party room. What?

He pulled out the monitor, and Bonnie stood inside the office. Jeremy quickly used his mask, and fortunately fooled him. He saw Chica was in the vents as well, so he flashed the lights, nothing was there, and winded the music box. Once again, he used the mask and also fooled Chica.

Toy Freddy entered a few minutes later, and Foxy tried to get to the office. BB also tried, but Jeremy quickly used the mask. He wanted to know what BB wants to do in the office, but he was afraid of knowing.

After what seemed hours, but were just minutes, Freddy entered the office, taking Jeremy by surprise. However, he reacted quickly and used the mask. It took Freddy longer to leave, but as soon as he did, Jeremy winded the music box and flashed the light at the main hall, surprising Foxy while flashing the light several times.

Then, the cheers could be heard. Jeremy sighed and ran to his car, feeling relief he didn't get caught again and drove to his home.

Bonnie wasn't sure what triggered his dream, but he felt something was wrong about it. Definitely, there's something wrong with it.

_**Little fun fact:**_

_**I used copy+paste for this, and I accidentaly wrote here my homework xd It was the biography of Isaac Newton xDDDD**_

_**Don'tsayanythingtomeIjustcan'treadeverythingsoIdocopy+pasteplsdon'tkillme**_

_**Btw, wouldn't you like some dude's biography instead of a chapter? :3**_


	22. Chapter 22: Another night

**Hi! :D**

**New chap after few days xD **

**Scott owns FNaF n,n**

**Anyways, enjoy :3**

Today, Mangle was almost sure she would bit a child if they don't stop breaking her. More than 5 children went to the pizzeria just to pull hear appart and eat a pizza! She just wanted to bite one of them, and maybe then they would leave her alone. Though there's not much left of her to break…

Toy Chica was 'stealing' Toy Bonnie's guitar, in order to take revenge for the time he stole her cupcake. They didn't want to make a scene, but their programming wanted to. They ran in circles while Toy Freddy said to the kids they shouldn't make that in home, just like almost every TV show. But kids don't listen, anyway. Some kids just laughed and pointed at them, while others tried to stop them by yelling or crying. Sure, people who programmed them didn't think of the option of the kids crying to try to stop them. They kept chasing each other until Toy Chica decided to give the guitar back to Toy Bonnie and they interacted with kids as always.

Freddy and Foxy were scaring an employee who dared to enter their room. It was enough to show Foxy's sharp teeth and hook to scare someone, and with Freddy's torn up body they were sure people would yell. And if not, just wait to see Bonnie and Chica's condition: missing arms, face, and hanging wires from them. Sometimes it would need Goldie too, and with her screeching sound and missing eyes it was impossible not to be frighten.

Anyways, everyone was enjoying the place. But, as in almost every kids' pizzeria, accidents occurred, and the manager was trying to convince the missing children's parents by telling them it wasn't his fault.

-"Miss, I can prove you accidents occur everywhere. Besides, the kids already left the pizzeria when they went missing." The manager, named Mr. Diaz said.

-"I don't believe that 5 disappearances, maybe murders, happened here! You even have a guard all day, and the kids went missing!" Rachel and Stephen (Finn's parents) were complaining. "You don't even know if they are still here!" Well, Stephen was. Rachel was crying.

After returning home and some hours, Rachel finally thought of it: what if the kids were murdered? It's an option. But how can the murderer hide bodies in a pizzeria with a guard? Maybe it was one of the employees. But how to know which one?

-"…I really hate you. I've lost my patience, when are you gonna decay?" Rachel whispered, sitting in the dining room. Yes, it had only been some weeks, but for the parents the time that had passed without their children was like years. "I want to throw you just out like my broken TV…"

-"If you come back once more, it'll be painful, you'll see!" She was now yelling, and crying, both at the same time. "I hope you die in a fire! Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart! Hope you get shot and expire! Hope you'll be taken appart! Hope this is what you desire…" Tears won the battle, and Stephen entered the room and hugged her. Both of them were having a really bad time…

It's now closing time. Again.

Toy Chica and Goldie rushed to the kitchen, without talking to anyone or seeing them. They talked about inventing an easy recipe for pays. Yeah, they had nothing else to do rather than pizzas and cookies. Maybe a cake if they wanted to, but not this time.

Foxy and BB were playing tag, and Toy Freddy as well as Toy Bonnie joined. The only one who seemed able to catch Foxy was Toy Bonnie, but it was almost impossible for others to reach him. Though they still had a good time.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica kept talking, until midnight came. They got in their positions, and the night guard arrived.

Jeremy sat in his chair, and at the same time the cheering echoed, he glared at the cameras.

_"__Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok?"_

The 'phone guy' doesn't need to say that twice, Jeremy is already on it.

_"__Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees._"

Oh, so they are gonna close? But Jeremy got his job this week and he needs the money!

_"__Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it._ "

Did Jeremy heard correctly? He's gonna be moved to the day shift? No more murderer animatronics? He wondered as he used the mask and Bonnie left. Winding the music box, he continued hearing the phone call which could save his life.

_"__Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!"_

Ugh, guess the call wasn't as important as always, but last night Jeremy muted the call and it got a bit difficult. He used the mask and waited until BB left, and quickly winded the music box. These things can't be simple machines, they reassemble angry people. Or maybe insane people. Or both.

He continued receiving visits from the animatronics, and he felt as if every time they entered the office, they were even creepier than usual. Maybe he was going to leave the place traumatized or even insane. Maybe it depends in luck, maybe it depends in another thing he hasn't noticed yet.

Anyways, it was 6 AM, and Jeremy literally left the building dancing and singing to himself, not noticing several judging eyes watching him.

The animatronics used their free-roaming mode again, and walked freely around the pizzeria. Stealing candies, playing hide and seek, talking, trying to get into the carrousel, eating pizza, winding music box, spying others, everything they could do was funny or amusing.

Mangle was 'sleeping', and had a weird dream.

_She was in her house again, and her family was there too. Surprised, she looked down at her body, and saw herself again, and not a mess of parts and endoskeletons. _

_Her family didn't mind her though, they were crying. Sam waved, but earned no answer for her parents. They seemed to be deep into depression, as if nothing could help them, or at least, make them smile again._

_She knew she had to do something, but didn't know what. She tried moving cups and the TV, but failed. Then, she tried moving a book, and it worked. She tried grabbing a pen, and writing down something. She wrote in the book "I'm still here." and placed it in the table, and with luck, her parents would find out she wrote that sooner or later. Before she left her dream, she took the book again, drew what seemed to be herself and her parents in a big heart, with the words "I love you" at the top of the paper._

_She placed it back, and waved to her parents, and darkness surrounded her._

Mangle woke up and climbed the ceiling. She felt sad for her condition. No one would repair her, and she didn't like that. She was just a children's toy, for girls and boys, because they apparently seemed to like to break her down and put her back together. Maybe she could just give up… Or bite the kids, scare everyone.


	23. Chapter 23: Sixth Night

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the looooong delay! It's just that I had some stuff planned in deviantart...**

_Freddy was once again in the office. Just like last time. He didn't want to see 'him' again, but he had to get out of the office. He didn't want to get his dream turn into a nightmare. Not again. _

_He decided to head for the show stage and finish this quick. _

_Freddy saw the puppet beckoning for him to follow, and decided to follow his indications. Maybe there's one way to avoid 'him'. They walked through the building, and Freddy was in front of the show stage. He saw the puppet wasn't there anymore, and he saw the children's spirits._

_He saw just the last 5, but they looked weird. They had the animatronic they possess behind, and Freddy recognized them. Toy Chica's kid had a wide smile, like nothing could erase it. She was waving at Freddy, and he waved back. Toy Freddy's child wasn't as happy as Toy Chica's, but he seemed fine. Toy Bonnie's spirit wasn't happy at all, but he seemed as if he was about to tell a joke. Freddy knew something wrong was going on with him, but decided not to pay attention when he saw Mangle's kid. The girl had the widest smile of all, like she was happy with everything. But she had a red nose, and lots of tears, as if she had been crying just a minute ago. Then, she started laughing. Freddy worried and tried to talk to her, but his mouth did no sound. He looked at Billy, his cousin, and saw he seemed okay. That meant the only worry is about Mangle. She might be depressed or something. But she kept laughing. Freddy was starting to get desperate by her laughter. Then, he saw 'him' and his vision blurred. _

Freddy woke up, alarmed by his dream. Looking around him, he saw everyone was pretty worried as well. He went over his sister, and asked her.

-"Sis, what's wrong?" Goldie's face brightened, but she still had that worried look.

-"The pizzeria isn't opening today. Everyone's parents keep complaining about where are we, so we may get shut down for good and probably get scrapped." Her words were simple, but Freddy just worried more. He saw the toys, Bonnie and Foxy arguing, Chica trying to separate them. Freddy knew it was pointless, anyways, and just ate some pizza leftovers. His getting-scrapped worries were moved to a side of his mind when he remembered Mangle's situation and decided to go to kid's cove.

He saw Mangle wasn't there, not even evidence she had been there. Confused, Freddy walked away from there, not remembering those eyes that stare at him from the ceiling. How he could forget Mangle was always on the ceiling at night? Maybe he didn't notice. Anyways, they had a whole day for themselves.

Victor and Margaret kept searching their son. They loved him too much and they would not give up until there's nothing they can do. If the kids got killed, then they would get revenge on the person who did that. They had agreed in not giving up no matter what, and keep searching until there was no hope left.

They had asked the manager to either search them, or close the pizzeria. The manager had obviously tried to find them with no result. There was no clues left, no evidence. The parents agreed in suing the company or making it shut down. And it was gonna be shut down later, anyways.

The animatronics were worried, but that didn't stop them of having a good time. Bonnie and Foxy had been eating candies ignoring Freddy, while he just sat there and thought about Mangle. Chica and Toy Bonnie had been trying to prank Toy Freddy, but they accidentally pranked BB instead. No one had seen Mangle, but they didn't seem worried at all, but Freddy. The puppet hadn't been seen by anyone since some days, and no one seemed to want to see him anyways. Goldie and Toy Chica had been baking since the night guard left, so they had plenty of pizzas as if they had to feed the every kid in the city.

-"Are you saying we should get out of the pizzeria?" A confused Toy Chica asked Goldie.

-"It's our chance of freedom. Nobody's watching, nobody notices. We can even go back home!" The golden bear answered. "I just want to return."

-"It would be like throwing all our efforts to the trashcan or like-like making the best pizza ever but let it burn in the oven!" Toy Chica didn't know what to do. "W-what if they don't believe or recognize us?"

-"I don't know. That's why there's a second plan: just get out and get back to the place we were made so we can be sold again, or as the third plan: go to a forest and live there." Goldie sighed. "We're gonna get scrapped anyways."

-"We're not gonna get scrapped! We're gonna stay here, and make kids happy." Toy Chica paused. "But if you want your freedom, take it. Only if you're gonna be happy, 'cause that's what I'm counting on."

Goldie looked amazed. Toy Chica could yell to them or annoy them, but she was the best friend when needed. She just felt like she was gonna cry in any moment, and she couldn't resist any more when Toy Chica hugged her.

Bonnie and Foxy hadn't realized anything of what was going on in the kitchen, instead, they just kept eating their candies, and talking few times.

-"Hey, Foxy, what you think: we're gonna get scrapped or not?" Bonnie finally decided to break the silence, not counting the chewing noises. "Foxy?"

-"… Arg, what ye said?" Foxy paused, trying to find in his brain what his friend just said. "Ah' think that be jus' a joke."

-"You sure? Maybe we will be in a scrapyard tomorrow."

-"Aye. Ah' be sure. The lads and lassies love tha' toys, no one will scrap 'em." But then, Foxy thought of possibilities. Perhaps he's saying everything wrong. Or doing everything wrong. He had to be sure, but didn't want to worry his friend. What he can do? Maybe change conversation. "So, which candies you-ye like more?"

Bonnie noticed Foxy didn't use his pirate accent at the beginning of his phrase, but added it later. He had been speaking with that horrible accent since, since when? Maybe a week? No, more than a week.

The animatronics could hear a loud voice saying "Go back to your positions!" and they knew Freddy was calling them to return. Toy Chica and Goldie quickly returned, while Foxy and Bonnie were almost left behind. When everyone was there, they heard some keys and the doors opening.

This is just another night.

Jeremy had entered the office just when the cheers

_"__Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. "_

Wait, what? The pizzeria is closed down? Which memo? He got nothing! He flashed the hall and saw Foxy there, and continued flashing until he was gone.

_"__Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift it's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night."_

Got it: finish shift, then get out. He fooled Bonnie with the mask and continued hearing.

_"__Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself."_

Jeremy has to go to a birthday? Why? He's the night guard, no some other employee. At least he's not gonna take the night shift when the pizzeria reopens, if it happens. He used the mask, and both Mangle and BB left.

_"__Okay, good night and good luck."_

Anyways, he fooled the animatronics, and almost forgot the music box. God, he didn't want to know what happened if he didn't.

After some hours, fooling animatronics, flashing lights and winding the music box, it was finally 6 AM… So Jeremy left the building, leaving the animatronics alone. He had been so busy he didn't notice Mangle stayed in her cove all the night.

**Little Spoiler: next chap is the bite :D**


	24. Chapter 24: Bite of '87

**Hi! Here's the chapter for the Bite of '87! :D (Scott owns fnaf)**

**Enjoy! :3**

_He stared at his hands, better said claws. In less than a second, he was teleported to a big room. There were 4 children in the center of the room. Dead Children. The black walls and the grey floor were filled with blood. There was just one thing 'alive' in that room, it was himself. The words 'It's me', 'Save them' and 'Help them' were written in the walls. There was no sound, just silence. Not a single noise. _

_The puppet watched the room in curiosity. He had been there before, and every dream he had since that day was the same. Some letters were being spelled in the background. They said 'Help them'. Just like in the other dreams. Then, some numbers appeared in the wall. Some zeros. And the words 'Give gifts.' were there as well. _

_In his claws appeared a gift. He knew exactly what to do. He went over the first kid, who would obviously like the gift. He placed it on the floor as the next gift appeared in his hands. Walking over the next kid, another boy, Marionette placed the gift at his side. Doing the same with the next girl and the last boy, he prepared for the dead girl in the middle of the room. As quick as the girl appeared, she was replaced for a huge gift box. Golden Freddy jumpscared the puppet and the dream went into darkness._

Marion awoke in his box. Everything was the same. The only thing that made a difference between him and the other animatronics was that he is a no-strings puppet. He could move freely without someone controlling him. The others had strings, though they were not puppets.

Somehow he knew when the animatronics had these 'nightmares'. He had to help them in case that happened. They were his friends after all, aren't they? He knew how ironic was their new lives: he had never believed in ghosts when he was alive. And just look at him now.

Anyways, today wasn't going to be the best day…

The staff and managers arrived pretty soon, and the night guard arrived early as well. They prepared everything for today's birthday. The mechanic, Fritz, had been asked to be on night shift, so he didn't come today.

After an hour, every table was full of dishes, party hats, and confetti. The drawings on the walls were taken and kept in another box, since so much kids were coming and most of them would want to draw.

Jeremy hadn't sleep much, and he was really tired. He didn't even know his purpose there! He just did something when the other employees asked him to arrange tables or clean. The so called 'Phone Guy' had just told him to be there, and make sure the animatronics didn't hurt someone. And the birthday party was programmed for another half an hour.

But time goes fast, and before Jeremy could know, the pizzeria was filled with kids. The kids were around the animatronics, crying, asking for food, searching their families, or laughing.

A kid had been begging to go play with the Mangle. Now the kids knew the name as well, and stopped calling her Toy Foxy. And she hated kids. They just came, ripped her appart, and returned.

Well, kids gathered around Mangle. They looked at the mess of parts, and pulled her appart. No one seemed to notice Steve was literally destroying her, not caring for anything else. After some minutes, Mangle was angry. Kids will never leave her alone, won't they? How can she escape her faith? Or escape from this never-stopping misery? Or at least, can she escape?

The kid shouldn't have done that. Mangle was ready to do something else. She had been planning this since some days. She climbed to the ceiling, lots of eyes filled with curiosity watching from behind. A pair of those eyes were Jeremy's, which were, besides filled with curiosity, fear and compassion. Jeremy knew Mangle's condition, and he knew there was a bug in her programming. Maybe someone could fix her…

Mangle looked at the kids. She could only identify those little faces, she couldn't know who those adults are over there. But something caught her attention, a little thing she saw in the corner of her eye. A badge. Does night guard have a badge like that? She remembered seeing something familiar when she was in the vents. It was shiny, looked like gold. And it looked just like the one the adult had. Is the adult, the night guard?

She saw her opportunity. She had two options: take it, or let it fly. And she didn't think of the second one.

She swung into Jeremy, biting his forehead in the process. Children screaming, adults screaming. Some people calling an ambulance. Blood everywhere. Mangle couldn't say this was a bad day. It was completely the opposite. The children and their parents ran, the staff screamed and went to turn her off. It was… _beautiful_. But an employee quickly went over her, and turned her off.

The toy and old animatronics suddenly noticed what all the noises and screaming was about: Mangle had bitten someone. And possibly killed them. Freddy felt it was all his fault: if he had tried to help her, nothing of this would've happened.

The toys were quickly turned off, and an ambulance arrived. They took Jeremy to the hospital. The manager and staff had apologized to every parent, but they kept complaining. How can the staff let such a robot to be there? They didn't want to know the answer anyways.

By the afternoon, everyone had left the pizzeria, including the staff and manager. Now, it looked like an abandoned building. The manager had decided not opening anymore, but taking the robots back to the old location, and maybe opening again someday. A group of men would come tomorrow morning to ship the animatronics back to the old location. But just the old ones. The so called 'toys' malfunctioned, so they weren't gonna be used, and probably left in that pizzeria.

None of the animatronics moved. No noise was heard. Not even the music box being winded, nor the noises Bonnie and Foxy made when eating candies. All of them were sitting, except for Mangle. She was in the ceiling. What has she done? If they weren't going to be scrapped, then they are now. She noticed she had no control of herself. All the children's happy faces turning into sad, crying or scared ones… Mangle was made to make kids happy, and she liked seeing them, but she let her rage take the best of her… And she saw those people scared of her, running. She was scared of monsters when she was alive, but she became one. She could've controlled her rage, controlled herself. Not letting any feeling pass the line. But she didn't even try. Now they were afraid from her, both her friends and people.

None of them wanted to move. The toy animatronics were only looking to the game area, wanting to know if Mangle is coming out. BB didn't mind, though. He just knew Mangle did something wrong and that's all. Some boy had called him to go to a party room, and he stayed the whole time there giving balloons to the kids. The puppet knew everything that had happened, and didn't mind either. He just feared that they would get scrapped.

However, the withered animatronics were scared of their friend. None of them moved, nor talked. They knew they were gonna be scrapped, possibly tomorrow, and spend the rest of their afterlife in a scrapyard. They wondered how much time they would stay there before going to heaven.

-"Lads…" Foxy decided to break the silence. "Let's go ta' see if tha' lassie be okay."

The others simply nodded, and stood. Foxy opened the door, and he met with the worried looks of the shiny counterparts. They looked at each other and suddenly understood what the old ones were going to do, and slowly nodded.

Still unsure, the animatronics entered the room, and met with a crying Mangle. She was in the ceiling, and as soon as she knew she was being watched, she crawled away. She hid in some of the vents, and no matter how hard they tried, the animatronics couldn't get there. After an hour, they gave up, and went to their places to do whatever they wanted to. Toy Chica and Goldie went to the kitchen, Freddy followed Bonnie and Foxy to keep them away from candies, Chica and Toy Bonnie played tag along Toy Freddy and BB.

Everything was alright, but night came… And a new night guard too.

Fritz entered the building, and saw the robots in wrong positions: Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica changed places. Startled, he went over to fix them. Changing some stuff here and there, he did the same with Toy Freddy, Mangle and BB. About 10 minutes before his shift, he had done the same with the old animatronics as well. He couldn't do anything to the puppet, though. The puppet has no endoskeleton, anyways.

The not-alarmed-anymore Fritz sat in his chair, and heard some cheers. His shift has already started? Looks like yes.

He stared at the cameras. The animatronics were coming for him. He winded the music box, not wanting to meet the puppet, and flashed lights. Foxy was there, but later left. The dirty, golden version of Freddy appeared in the office. Fritz quickly used his mask, and she left.

Flashing lights, using mask, fooling animatronics, winding music box, it was all Fritz did in his shift. When it was 6 AM, he left the building, and the animatronics returned to their stages and rooms.

About two hours later, people entered the building. But just adults, kids were nowhere to be seen. The adults took the old animatronics and put them inside boxes, while others dismantled the toys. Mangle wasn't dismantled, though, and was put inside a box as well. The puppet had hid inside Goldie to go to the new location as well, but the shadows and 'Balloon Girl', named by Goldie, weren't there.

The old animatronics, the puppet and Mangle were loaded to a big truck. Some people took away decorations and valuable stuff, and placed it inside the truck as well.

After what seemed to be 4 hours of placing stuff inside the truck and driving, the truck finally arrived to the new location. It was tinier than the other one, but seemed fine.

It was going to be their new home.


	25. Chapter 25: Not the End

**Hi! New chap! Mostly centrated in a dream...**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

_2 weeks later…_

The toy animatronics were not there anymore, but the kids' souls remained there. They were in the new location, but they had no suits, they were just souls. Mangle was nowhere to be seen, but the other toy animatronics' remains were inside boxes. The kids stared at the box, when Billy (BB) appeared just in front of them.

-"Boo!" He saw the surprised looks in his friends' faces, and decided to talk. "Did you know we can teleport?"

-"Wait, we can?" Zoey (Toy Chica) asked, still surprised. Giving it a try, he teleported in and out the room. "Amazing!"

-"Does that mean we can get through walls like real ghosts?" Jonathan (Toy Bonnie) asked and tried getting into a wall. It worked. "We're like real ghosts!"

-"We are real ghosts." Tom (Toy Freddy) corrected. All of them were teleporting and going through walls, and soon the other animatronics noticed them.

-"Hey, what are you doing?" Freddy asked. "Better said, how can you do that?"

-"We're ghosts!" Billy surprised Freddy by teleporting in front of him.

-"Wait, what?" Bonnie was still confused. "That means we can do that?" He ran to a wall, hoping to get through it, but just getting hit by it, and falling to the floor. "Owe."

The others, unable to contain laughter, chuckled and pointed at him, and after few minutes, went over to help him.

Everyone was happy with the new pizzeria, though it wasn't as new as they thought. It had a show stage, a curtain with a sign saying 'Pirate's cove', a big dining room, a kitchen, a supply closet that Bonnie liked, a small backstage, and two halls that connected to a little office. They had almost memorized every inch of the new pizzeria, since they had been 2 weeks there. Though they wondered when the pizzeria was gonna open, but it seems it would be in a long time, since they hadn't been repaired yet.

After lots of fun and games, they had decided to take a little nap. No human had been around these 2 weeks, and they didn't expect someone coming, so why not?

_Freddy slowly opened his eyes. Darkness surrounded him, slowly turning into what seemed the pizzeria. But it was the old location, he would tell it by the room he was in: the parts and service room. It had no light, but he remembered that room as if he had lived on it so many years. He was just left in the floor, like when he would go for the guard and had to be in a different position from the others. He looked if there was a camera, and definitely there was one. Not even a surprise. _

_He looked around him. He saw Bonnie and Chica, opening their eyes? Bonnie looked at them, slightly tilting his head in confusion, then wondering. Chica also seemed amazed, but not as much as Freddy. After what seemed to be a minute of the animatronics watching each other, Chica broke the silence._

_-"Um, hello? This is just a dream right? I mean… we're not back in the old pizzeria, right?"_

_-"I-I don't know. I hope this is a dream. Last thing I remember was t-taking a nap…" Bonnie answered, since Freddy was speechless. How can they even share a dream? Was this real? Were they back in the old location?_

_-"Look there! Hi!" A rather cheerful Goldie and a grumpy-looking Foxy walked over to them from darkness. "Looks like you're here too… Anyways, any idea of why are we here?"_

_-"We just woke up, we don't really know something. All we do know is that this is the old location and we're here." Freddy answered, finally able to speak. "Should we explore the place and see if the others are here?"_

_The others nodded in agreement, but Foxy, who seemed to be deep in thoughts, and walked over the door._

_At the other side of the pizzeria, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie slowly opened their eyes. _

_-"We're… back?" It didn't took long to Toy Bonnie to say something. He watched in amusement his blue hands, then looking at his friends. _

_-"It looks like. Weren't we sleeping?" Toy Chica asked, then heard some footsteps. "Are the others here too?"_

_-"Maybe. Let's see." Toy Freddy answered as the footsteps seemed to get closer._

_The toy animatronics glared at their old counterparts, before running and hugging them. Goldie and Foxy watched from behind, before Toy Chica noticed her friends and hugged them as well._

_-"Looks like we're here again. By the way, where are Mangle and BB?" The toy animatronics shrugged, while the older ones looked around._

_-"Maybe they are in the game area and kid's cove?" Bonnie asked. If they all woke up in their positions, BB and Mangle would do that as well._

_The animatronics walked over, Freddy leading the way, and saw BB there, smiling and laughing when he saw them. Not needing explanations, BB just pointed at kids' cove. There was no one there. They also looked at the ceiling, finding nothing but lots of wires everywhere._

_A maniacal laughter was heard by the animatronics. It was 'him'. He was back. The toys hid behind the withered animatronics, and looked around them. It seemed to be nobody there. But the laughing became louder. Footsteps were heard by the animatronics, and they knew they weren't alone._

_-"F-Freddy, what do we do?" Goldie asked their 'leader', since he was the smartest and he was always giving orders. "Should we leave?"_

_Freddy shook his head. They were 9 against one. And if Mangle and Marionette are there, then they are 11 vs one. They can't lose. Goldie was slightly confused, but didn't need any more information. If they we're going to do something, they were going to do it now._

_They didn't know there were 2 shadows hiding in the darkness, waiting for something to happen._

_'__He' slowly walked to the animatronics, to the point 'he' was few feet away from them, and chuckled. The animatronics backed up from 'him', and they threw glares between them. They weren't really sure of what to do, when something moved in the ceiling. Mangle was there! No one noticed her until she tried to bite 'him', but 'he' moved, and she fell to the floor, making a loud crashing noise. Freddy, Toy Chica, and Goldie hurried to help her, while the others stayed back, aware in case something happened._

_Lavender, nickname given to the man in purple by Freddy, stayed in his position. He didn't move, didn't make a single noise. The animatronics were startled, unsure of what to do now. Should they run? Goldie asked something similar and earned a 'no' by Freddy. Should they fight and hope for the best? Possibly. They can't do much, either._

_-"Do something! I'll let you attack first!" Freddy broke the silence, and yelled at him. "If you're not a coward, of course."_

_Lavender chuckled, and talked in a singing-like tone. "A stroke of knife, and kids are no more. Worthless cowards full of horror. A stroke of hammer, and toys are no more. Those things aren't worth a dollar." Everyone was speechless, but Lavender pointed a finger at the shadows, still hiding in the darkness. "They sure want to have a peak at what is hiding underneath that." He looked at the animatronics again. "Oh, I sure do love my job here. And no one will find out who murders."_

_Then, he launched forwards to try to punch Freddy, but he saw it coming and dodged it. Freddy tried to attack him back, but failed, and got hit at the side, falling to the floor._

_-"Ah, the lovely sweet destructions!" Lavender started singing again. "The grand exit of innocent ones!" Freddy moved closer to him after standing in his feet again, but Lavender beckoned him to come even closer. "Come on, come a little closer! I will make sure that you're gone… __**forever**__."_

_Freddy was shocked and when he turned around, he saw his friends panicking. Goldie yelled something he couldn't understand, and he fell to the floor, soon surrounded by darkness. Lavender got to him, and ripped him to pieces._

_-"You monster!" Goldie was replacing Freddy now. She knew karate, but she didn't know what to do when you weight at least three times more than you did when you learned it. _

_-"Who's the killer?" Lavender asked, animatronics unsure if he had asked them. "That's a toughie. The suspicious?" He paused for a moment. "Well, that beats me."_

_Goldie tried attacking him, but failed, and she was ripped an arm by him. And the worst of all, he had ripped her arms. With no hope, she was being ripped appart, just like Mangle, no one being able to do something. And darkness surrounded her._

_Foxy jumped and launched at him, but he ducked and Foxy fell to the floor. Before he knew, he was being pull appart by him. And as quickly as he did with the twins, he dismantled Foxy._

_-"Oh boy, boss will sure be mad!" His boss had always said Foxy was his favorite. But that didn't change something. Bonnie and Chica tried to beat him at the same time, but he was really quick. "To alter animatronics…" He dismantled Bonnie. "I'm sure glad I did mechanics." And Chica was gone._

_The toy animatronics backed up in case something else happened, Mangle being in front of them. They still moved backwards, but Lavender continued singing._

_-"No, you won't escape…" He went over Mangle, dodging every attack, then taking her by the neck and ripping her head. "Lure you in, and then destroy you. Making sure no one had seen you." He made a really dramatic pause before continuing. "But… could it be that those 10 children have returned to get to me then? Listen here, you guys relax, I was just messing with ya. I meant to do no harm."_

_Toy Freddy, deciding to protect the remaining ones, moved forward, along with Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and BB._

_-"So, here comes the payback hour. Do I fight back or hideaway and cover?" He looked around and saw an empty suit. "Alas the Springtrap is merely nothing, I will get out and then we'll see who's laughing."_

_Toy Freddy leaned forwards, only to meet the same fate as his counterpart. _

_-"A stroke of knife, and kids are no more… A stroke of hammer - and toys are no more...They sure want to have a peak at. Who's the killer? That's a toughie. Lure you in and then destroy you. I'm sure glad I did mechanics. Making sure no one had seen you. Oh, I sure do love my job here." And Toy Bonnie was dismantled, like the others._

_-"Ah, the lovely, sweet destructions! The grand exit of innocent ones! Come on, come a little closer, I will make sure that you are gone forever! So here comes the payback hour. Do I fight back or hideaway and cower? Alas, the Spring Trap is merely nothing,  
I will get out and then we'll see who's laughing!"_

_Toy Chica tried fighting, tried to take out her beak and hope she would bite him, but couldn't do anything. _

_"__A stroke of knife - and kids are no more. A stroke of hammer - and toys are no more.  
They sure want to have a peak at. Oh, I sure do love my job here."_

_And none of the animatronics remained, but the puppet, who watched everything along the shadows. He saw the terrified looks in their faces, how they dared to fight him for their friends, even though they knew they couldn't do anything about it… This had been just a dream, but why including everyone on it? And why was 'he' here as well? Marionette asked himself these questions as he came back to reality, before he heard some words._

_"__You can't help them! And it's not the end …"_

**The song is 'Not the End' by Sayonara Maxwell. It's really good, check it out! :D**


	26. Chapter 26: Insanity?

**Hi! Sorry for the long delay! Really, I'm so sorry ;-;**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

It had just been a nightmare. The only one who woke up from it was Freddy. He was terrified, and his friends' faces said the same. He noticed how weird his friends liked to sleep. Bonnie and Foxy were sleeping both in a wall, Foxy muttering or moving from time to time. Goldie was laying on the sage, also moving occasionally. Toy Bonnie was sleeping in a chair, and he seemed about to yell. Toy Chica was underneath a table, while Chica was sleeping over it. BB and Toy Freddy were both sleeping in weird positions in the floor, like if they didn't care of something else but sleeping. All of this made Freddy chuckle, before remembering their nightmare. If it was over, why the others were still sleeping?

It didn't matter, one by one they woke up. Confused, looking at each other, and at the point in which they would scream. But they weren't scared.

After some hours of talking to each other about their dreams, they finally agreed in something: it was just a dream. It won't ever happen in real life, nothing to worry about. Sure, they were scared, but nothing to worry about. At least, that was what Freddy thought.

The next weeks were not normal. Foxy had been ignoring everyone when they don't talk about pirates, or when it's important. He rarely spoke, and when he did, he always talked about himself. It was really weird, and the kids' souls didn't like that, neither the other animatronics. As for Bonnie, he laughed uncontrollably. Everything he did, everything the others did, literally everything was funny for him. Even when Freddy fell, the only one laughing was Bonnie, while the others helped him. He was later punished, however, he didn't stop. It was like if he was forced to, but he wasn't.

Goldie hadn't talked to someone, but Foxy, Bonnie and Toy Chica's soul. She spend most of her time making jokes with Bonnie, playing with Foxy, talking with Toy Chica or just sitting in a corner. Freddy didn't dare to disturb her, though he wanted to know what's wrong.

And Chica, she wasn't on a mood of talking to someone. She always yelled to whoever talked to her when she felt she was being insulted, or she didn't like the conversation. One day, she talked to Bonnie, and whatever she said hurt his feelings, making Bonnie cry. Then, Bonnie just started laughing without reasons, still crying. Chic felt insulted and pushed Bonnie aside, walking to the kitchen.

Freddy didn't know what to do with a lonely fox, a laughing bunny, a weird-acting bear and a uncontrollable chicken full of rage. There's not a solution for that, or there is? Hope there is. He felt useless against his friends' problems. How come even his own twin sister ignore him, but talk to her friends?

Freddy was going to try to talk with Chica, hoping it would work.

-"H-Hi Chica…" Freddy started, and waited Chica to answer.

-"Hi, Fred. What'cha doing?"

-"Um… I wanted to talk to you about… your anger issues." Freddy began. "You've been acting weird recently, like Foxy, Bonnie and my sis. You can't control yourself, and that's a prob-"

-"Excuse me? Am I the one here with ANGER ISSUES?!" She exclaimed, and Freddy was now angry as well. His friends can do whatever they want, but insult him.

-"You're the only one here with anger issues! You don't know how bad you've been treating us like we were nothing!"

-"I'm not! You're the one treating us like trash! We don't want that!"

-"You are the one treating others like trash!" Freddy screamed loudly. "You've been doing it since some weeks ago!"

Chica was really angry, so she ran to the kitchen. Few seconds later, some screaming, and pots and pans crashing to the floor were heard.

The next day, Freddy thought of talking to his sister. What can go wrong?

-"Hey, sis." Goldie slowly turned her head around to see Freddy while he spoke. "Hi."

-"Hi."

-"Anything you want to talk about?"

-"…No…"

-"Anything?"

-"No…"

-"You sure?"

-"Y-yes…"

-"Sis, I know you don't want to talk, but I need you. Bonnie, Foxy and Chica have more problems than you and they need help." He paused. "Bonnie laughs at everything, Foxy won't stop talking about pirates, and Chica has anger issues."

-"Huh?"

-"Sis, I need your help. I can't do anything to help them, you know it. I don't even know why they act like that, and you may know."

-"…I d-don't know…"

-"You should know! You're the only one who has been talking with Foxy and Bonnie!" Freddy immediately knew he didn't want to start a fight, and just walked away, leaving alone a confused Goldie.

There was no point in doing anything. It would only make things worse. And Freddy knew it. He sat there, waiting for a change of his and his friends' fate. He waited minutes, then hours. He sat there during a whole day. The others had been doing the same, since the toy animatronics' souls hadn't been there, no one knew where they were. And they still wondered if they would see each other again…

All the time that passed while he waited a change in his afterlife seemed that it won't ever end. The longer he waited, the longer it seemed he was forced to stay. He just wanted to live, but how? Getting revenge wouldn't help, would it? Killing people was not worth for freedom, or was it? Killing guards is their only option? No more, he wanted no more of his fate. He wished it could just end here.

If he could end everything, he would have done that. But he can't. He can just dream about a better world, where everyone's fine, where everything's alright. At least dreaming is better than nothing.

_Their souls were not ascending yet…_

Foxy didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know **who he was**. Is he a pirate? Is he really Foxy the pirate? Or is he just a poor dead kid possessing a suit? His feelings were fighting each other. **He fought himself**. Each day, he fought against his feelings, trying to keep them in the shelf. It was impossible. How can you do that? It's like trying to prevent an accident that has already occurred, like preventing yourself from falling down when you're already on the floor.

_There has to be a way…_

Chica thought **everyone insulted her**. She had to possess a horrible animatronic. She was a duck, or a chicken? Why is she fat? Why isn't she like Toy Chica? The others don't respect her! She deserves more than what she got! She shouldn't be there! Ugh, she was just so **angry at her destiny**.

_But how to find it?_

Bonnie found everything funny. Even his problems were funny! There's no point to be sad when you can laugh all the time! **Being happy is** **not a problem**, is it? Definitely not! Being happy is important in life, better said in afterlife. He didn't know why Goldie was always sad, Foxy didn't talked, Chica was angry, and Freddy was confused. Why to show other feelings when you can just laugh? They obviously need help to bring **a smile** back in their faces.

_Is it even possible?_

Goldie didn't show feelings. She didn't know **what to feel** exactly. She knew she was sad. Maybe she was depressed. Maybe not. Who know? A better question: who cares? No one. No one can, or will, help her. Is like trying to make a statue talk, or move. Bonnie would try to make her smile, but she couldn't. Foxy would try to make her laugh, but she wouldn't. Chica would try to talk to her, but she couldn't make a single noise out of her mouth. Freddy would try to help her, but **he can't**.

The puppet looked down at his family. Or well, his friends. They fought each other, argued, they even seemed to hate themselves! They just wanted to be happy, but how? There's no way to help them, to make a **happier day**.

After a week more, the people came back. Staff and mechanics fixed them. Goldie, however, wasn't fixed, and when they found the puppet, they used him as an endoskeleton for Goldie. It didn't worked as planned, so they placed them in the back.

They fixed everyone, placed tables and chairs, cleaned the place. It was the new location's time to shine. The pizzeria was opening in just 2 days. A new start for everyone. A new chance to forget everything that had happened.

A new opportunity. They would take it.

The days passed quickly, nothing happening. The pizzeria opened. Kids entered with their parents. And they were happy.

Bonnie was singing, due to the programmed show. He would be laughing if he wasn't allow to.

_Put your right foot forward  
Put your left foot out  
Do the Bunny Hop  
Hop, hop, hop!_

_Dance this new creation  
It's the new sensation  
Do the Bunny Hop  
Hop, hop, hop!_

_Let's all join in the fun  
Father, mother, son  
Do the Bunny Hop  
Hop, hop, hop!_

_Knock knock  
Who's there?  
Ammonia  
Ammonia trying to be funny!_

The kids completely loved the pizza, songs and animatronics. Who wouldn't?

Well, any nightguard.


	27. Author's Note

p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alright/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I know it's been emlong/em enough/p  
p style="text-align: left;"But I've been thinking about re-writing this story/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Explaining more the plot, maybe adding or deleting some stuff here and there.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"And of course, try to make it embetter/em than it is/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I'll try and re-write it when inspiration comes/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"So, yeah, thanks!/p 


End file.
